


彼之命运

by akivane



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, barrison, 闪博
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane
Summary: Zoom用Jesse的性命逼迫Harrison为他夺取Barry的神速力，Harrison答应了。然而，在他尚未真正动手之前，一个不断扩张的黑色区域开始在中心城蔓延……





	1. 黑色的不祥之物

**Author's Note:**

> 1.CP萌新，还在补剧（S2）。  
> 2.背景引入安珀志设定，有二设。小说还在看，因此不敢说没有bug。设定为科温从安珀逃出来，前往自己的阿瓦隆途中来到故事中的地球。  
> 3.OOC不可避免。  
> 4.安珀志科普：安珀是宇宙中唯一真实的世界，其他所有的世界，包括我们所在的世界都是安珀的投影，被称之为影子。安珀的王族可凭自己的意愿在影子里穿行。科温是安珀的王子，在安珀之王失踪后与兄弟们争夺王位并因此引发了一系列的安珀志的故事。具体请点击百科。

Harrison答应了Zoom的要求。任何原则、理智和情感在Jesse的安危面前都不值一提。  
但是，在他能真的做出什么来之前，另一个大麻烦突然就出现了。  
没有人能具体说出来那片无规则的黑色区域是什么时候从什么地方开始蔓延的。最开始只是某个街区里的某一栋或者某两栋房子，很快，那片枯败的颜色覆盖了整个街区，再然后是隔壁的街区。那一片的居民并不富足，在任何危害被发现之前，他们选择继续住在失去了颜色的街区里。  
卫星检测到那一片的能量波动有异常，Barry去探查了好几次，除了植物变得枯萎，区域中的天地都变得灰败不堪，人们并没有什么变化。  
医疗卫生部门呼吁人们从黑色区域里面撤离，因为动物们开始变得枯瘦如柴，并且变得充满攻击性。一周之内，黑色区域里发生的宠物伤人事件高达数百起。他们担心这一切会对人类也造成不好的影响。  
“或许，Barry你能去抓两只被抛弃的小动物回来？”Cisco比了比屏幕上仿若复活的木乃伊一样的狗。  
他们需要样本分析这到底是怎么一回事。  
Barry用Caitlin友情提供的棉布口袋装了一只小狗和一只耗子回来。他们戴着防护手套将不停扭动尖叫，试图用自己的爪子和牙齿与他们的肉体做亲密接触的两个小东西从袋子里捉出来，关进铁笼子里。  
看到真实的变异体比电视上看到的更加令人难以接受。它们干枯的皮已经褪掉了毛，斑秃陈横，露出的皮肤散发着死尸般的气息，灰黑且皲裂。眼睛充着血，黑色瞳孔放大到几乎占了整个眼球的八成，里面充斥的疯狂沾满了血腥的气息。  
Cisco从狗的指甲里找到了人体组织。他恶心地想要扔掉，被Harrison阻止了。那些细碎的肉渣被Caitlin拿去化验，结果也发现了异变。  
Harrison摘下眼镜扔在桌上。疲惫感突然如此明显地重压而来，让他甚至不想去掩饰些什么。  
Barry打电话给Joe，告诉他人类也会受到影响。他挂上电话的时候，Harrison正走向门外。  
“Dr. Wells，”他看着男人半逆光的眼睛，坚定地说，“别担心。我们一定会平安救回Jesse。”  
Harrison扯了扯嘴角，没能笑出来。“你们先盯好那片‘死亡之地’吧，Allen。我有预感，大麻烦就要来了。”  
Cisco和Caitlin面面相觑，都从对方眼里看到了不确定的担忧。  
Barry有些气馁，他面对Harrison总是很容易搞砸，笨手笨脚笨脑袋笨嘴巴。  
“所以，明天你还要去那里查看吗？”Caitlin有些犹豫地问Barry。“我们现在知道那个奇怪的区域会对人类也产生影响，你在里面呆的时间如果长了会不会也受到影响？”  
Barry努力甩开Harrison带给自己的低落感，笑着对Caitlin说，“我可是速度最快的闪电侠！”  
“那我继续调整下卫星，全力侦测‘死亡之地’的波动。”Cisco听起来干劲十足，已经在电脑面前十指飞舞。  
“那——Dr. Wells那边——？”Caitlin咬着唇角。“我们——你——是不是去？”  
Barry点点头，“交给我吧。”  
他用寻常人的速度向Harrison在这里的房间慢慢走去。他认为应该给Harrison一点时间平复下情绪。Harrison很爱他的女儿，来到这个地球就是为了能够得到帮助打败Zoom救回Jesse，然而这个黑色事件来得太巧，拖住了他们本就缓慢的进展。Barry有些担心Harrison会不会就这么丢下地球一的一切，独自一人回到地球二去。谁也无法确定这次事件什么时候能解决好，而Jesse，等不起。  
敲门之后并没有任何回应，Barry轻轻拧开门探头进去。房间里很干净，布置的很简单，甚至可以说看不到多少Harrison在这里生活的痕迹——除了他的包、帽子和衣物。  
果然随时都可能回去。Barry有些苦涩地想。  
“Allen？”Harrison的声音从他身后传来。  
Barry回过身，看见Harrison穿着短袖体恤和棉布长裤站在盥洗室门口，整个人湿气腾腾，头上还搭着一块毛巾。他滕地红了脸，“啊，嗯，我就是，你知道的，来看看你。”  
“看看我？”Harrison几不可闻地笑了笑。“我发生了什么吗，Allen先生？”  
“其实，你可以叫我Barry。被称为Allen先生我挺不习惯的，尤其是，我们现在，呃，已经很熟了。”  
这年轻人今天说话有些不着重点。“很熟了？”  
“不不不！”  
“不是？”  
“不不不！我的意思是，我们是朋友，是朋友。”Barry面红耳赤，深吸一口气，说，“我们现在是朋友了，不是吗？”  
Harrison露出这段时间以来第一个不那么勉强的笑，“朋友。”  
“对啊，朋友。所以，叫我Barry。别叫我Allen先生。”看到Harrison的笑容，Barry有种如释重负感。”  
“你并不了解我，Allen先生。你甚至不知道我以后究竟会不会对你不利——”  
“我相信你，Harry！”这句话脱口而出，Barry才后知后觉自己叫了对方的名。Ouch！  
Harrison响亮地叹了口气。“Barry，在这方面你真是太轻信了。”他摇着头，将一个U盘扔进对方怀里。  
Barry手忙脚乱地接住那一小块东西。“这是什么？”  
“去看看吧，看看我打算对你做些什么，Barry Allen。”Harrison转过身坐到床沿，开始擦干那一头看上去软软的卷发。  
这就是“慢走不送”的意思了。Barry撇着嘴打开房间门走了出去，关门前，他又把脑袋探进来，“Harry，我一定会帮你把Jesse救回来的，我保证。”  
Harrison擦头发的动作顿了顿，没有说话。  
Barry轻轻地帮他关上门，决定回家用自己的笔电看Harrison给自己的U盘。他心里冒出来的快乐泡泡让他不想去考虑Harrison最后那句话意味着什么。


	2. 平静的假象

Barry一整天都没有出现在Harrison面前，他在黑色区域外逛了一圈又一圈，乖乖听话没有进去乱跑。他所躲避的那一位甚至做得更干脆——连通讯频道里都听不到他喘声儿的。  
相互躲避不想碰面。因为U盘里那个半成品，还有它背后所代表的一切——Harrison试图夺取他的神速力。那当然是因为Zoom，Barry苦哈哈地想，Zoom手里攥着Jesse，就等于他已经牢牢攥住了Harrison。整个世界都不能在Harrison眼里与Jesse相提并论，跟别提他Barry Allen。  
一直到太阳快落山，Cisco哀嚎着肚子好饿，指使着Barry带快餐回实验室，Barry这才不得不回去面对那个男人。  
“博士呢？”只看到Cisco和Caitlin如饿狼扑食，想见又不敢见的那一个却不见踪影。  
Caitlin抽空回了句，“回卧室去了。你给他带一份过去？”  
Barry刚想拒绝，Cisco已经塞了两个餐盒到他手里，又呼啦啦转回去进食了。哦，好吧，总这么下去也不是办法。他走向Harrison的卧室，满心眼的得过且过。  
刚开始，Barry是很震惊的，也非常生气。他都已经冲到S.T.A.R Labs大门口了，想要揪着Harrison的领子质问他为什么。下一秒钟他又跑回了家，钻进被窝里难过又心疼。  
他早告诉过你了，为了Jesse他会背叛你会伤害你。他想着，你凭什么让一个父亲放弃自己心爱的女儿呢，Barry Allen。  
他回忆着Harrison将U盘扔给他的时候，虽然一秒不到便移开了脸，却挡不住闪电侠开挂的速度，他看得清清楚楚，男人面上的表情分明带着某种微妙的解脱和决绝，蓝色的眼睛尚是水润润的，嘴唇绷得紧紧的。  
所以，Harrison从心底里根本不愿意伤害他的，Barry下了一个让自己心情郁结顿开的结论，走路的脚步都轻快起来。敲开Harrison的门，却看到他在收拾东西。  
“你这是做什么，Harry？”Barry将餐盒放到桌子上，握住Harrison的手臂。“你为什么在收拾行李？”  
Harrison面无表情地看了他一眼，将手臂挣脱出来。“你已经看了U盘里的东西。”  
“是的。”Barry点点头，满脸都是“那又怎么样”的表情。  
“所以，你现在知道了我打算背叛你们，我答应了Zoom帮他得到你的神速力。”  
“你之前已经告诉过我了，为了Jesse，你可以做任何事。Zoom威胁你了，是不是？我们不会让他得逞的！”  
“不，Allen，你不明白，我——”Harrison摇摇头，往后退了一步。  
Barry紧逼上去，再一次扣住Harrison的手腕将他拉住，“叫我Barry，Harry。我知道你这段时间都在研究这个东西，用来，窃取我的神速力。但是，你并不想伤害我——你不想伤害任何人。你这段时间的暴躁焦虑不仅仅是担心Jesse——我猜？还因为Zoom该死的在逼你做这件事！”他一边说一边收紧扣着Harrison手腕的手掌，“你应该告诉我们的，Harry，我们是朋友，我们会帮你的。”  
“你脑子到底是哪里出了问题？！”Harrison怒气冲冲地将自己已经被捏得发红的手腕解脱出来，将Barry猛地推开两三步。“你自顾自地说些什么狗屁不通的话！我都告诉你了，Barry Allen。我背叛了你们，我企图伤害你！被抽离神速力之后你很有可能会因为细胞病变死掉！我只求你们留我一条命，送我回我的地球去吧，我会自己解决这件事！你们还是封掉缺口，好好想办法解决你们目前的头等大事为妙！”  
“我不可能放你一个人去面对Zoom，Harry！这个东西只是一个半成品，还没有造成任何伤害！你将它给了我，就是昨天！你不愿意继续做下去！”Barry将那个小巧的U盘从衣兜里拿出来，扔在地上。“我保证过的，我会帮你救回Jesse，那我就一定会做到！”  
这句话一吼完，Barry突然将视线转向Harrison放在床边的背包。“衣服，全部拿出来，你不会回到地球二——至少现在不会。我可不会让你在我眼皮子底下偷偷摸摸地跑掉然后受伤。”他将餐盒拿起来，将其中一个递到Harrison面前。“或许，我们应该先吃饱，然后，我帮你一块儿收拾。”  
Harrison意味不明地盯着他，足足半分钟，然后，他抬起手接过餐盒，手腕上的皮肤印着一圈红色的指印。“希望你的天真和固执别要了你的命，Allen。”  
“不，叫我Barry。”金红色闪出闪进，Barry手里已经拿好了药膏。“我很抱歉，Harry，我不想弄伤你的。”他把刚递出去的餐盒又拿回来，先上药要紧。“刚刚我太激动了。”  
“这不是你的错，Barry。”Harrison说，他的语气平和下来，任由Barry折腾自己的手腕。  
“你也没错，Harry。错的是Zoom。”Barry肯定地说。“但是，我们会一起阻止他的。”  
Harrison收回已经处理妥当的双手，打开餐盒就着小圆桌进食。“希望如此。”  
Barry则将那个U盘踩烂，扔进了垃圾桶。他们都不想再看到这个东西了。

有许多人不愿意搬离这里。愿意搬走的人们已经挤满了临时安排的安置所，而更多剩下的人依然住在灰暗的街区里。他们坚守在灰黑的世界里，看着分界线外色彩缤纷的世界仿若彼此间相隔了整整一个宇宙。  
Joe有些无奈，他收回看向黑色区域深处的视线，拍了拍女儿的肩。  
“他们不知道还能去哪里。”Iris说，与父亲并肩走向停在不远处的车。“Caitlin他们还没确定那些变异到底会导致什么后果。现在只能寄希望于政府能够拿出真正的解决办法。”  
“未知，总是最可怕。”  
那天晚上，Iris从自己用手机拍摄的黑暗区域的照片里发现了一些异样。一些个头非常高的人站在斑驳着墙壁的建筑物角落里，细看之下，似乎有些人已经连五官都变得有些异样。但是，拍照的时候他们隔得太远了，用软件处理后她也只能看个模糊的大概。她熬着一张一张细细查看下来，最终停在了最后一张上。  
“OMG……”Iris轻轻捂住口，“这怎么可能……”  
那张照片上，一个身高超过2米的大汉被身边的大楼挡住了恰好一半的身躯和脸，而他头上，长着山羊般的角。


	3. 带角者的意图

“这是Iris传过来的照片。”Barry指了指屏幕上那张有些模糊的照片。  
Caitlin将那张照片翻来翻去看了好几遍，“这个人头上是真的有长角吗？还是拍摄成像造成的？”  
“Nonono，我已经将那张模模糊糊的照片进行了处理。现在来看高清版。”Cisco摇头晃脑地说，“货真价实的‘恶魔之角’。”  
几个人凑过去，勾着脖子看，开始七嘴八舌。  
“这角应该不是装上去的，你们看这些部位，很明显与头部是生长在一起的。”  
“我赞同。而且你们看他的眼睛，全黑色的，都没有眼白。”  
“好像虫子，看着好恶心。”  
“会不会是变异？”  
“或者他是一个超能力者？”  
“难道这个黑色区域就是某个，或者某几个超能力者搞出来的？”  
“卫星不是没提示么？”  
“待会儿我再调试下。”  
Harrison拿在手里的眼镜啪嗒落了地，眼里充满了震惊。  
“怎么了，Harry？”Barry转过头，关心地问，顺便帮他捡起眼镜。  
“带角者……是带角者……”他从Barry手里拿过自己的眼镜戴上，走到显示器跟前细细端详，口中喃喃个不停状似着魔。“这怎么可能。”  
Caitlin有些担心地看着他，“博士，怎么了？你见过这个人？”  
“是不是在你们的地球上出现过这样的人？”Cisco是个好奇宝宝。  
“这不应该是真实的……”Harrison从喉咙里吐出这句话。他烦闷地旋过身，将刚戴上不久的眼镜又摘了下来，“这怎么可能是真实发生的……”  
Barry握住他的双肩，棕色的眼睛坚定地看进Harrison蓝色的眼睛里，“到底怎么了，Harry？这个‘带角者’是谁？”  
Harrison眉头皱得死紧，不自觉地咬着下唇角，些微的血从破口渗出来。  
“Harry！”对方的瞳孔已经有些涣散，Barry不由担心得大喊，“Harry，你怎么了？！”  
男人倒进Barry的怀里，从来绷得紧紧的脊背已然瘫软，此刻全靠他将他支撑。“他昏倒了！”  
“快把他放到床上去！”  
不用Caitlin吩咐，Barry已经将Harrison安置好了，还体贴地脱好了鞋，解开了胸口的衬衣扣子。  
Cisco手脚麻利地帮Caitlin安置好检查仪器。  
十分钟后，Caitlin宣布，“他只是晕倒了，没有大碍。或许是最近压力大，人又比较累。把他送回卧室里好好休息吧。不会有事的。”  
Barry点点头，小心翼翼地把昏睡的男人送回那间简单的卧室里去。  
Harrison睡得并不安稳，他的眼球在眼皮下转动，身体颤抖。“不，不，”他低沉地说，带着些微的哀求，“别这样。求你了，Corwin！”  
Barry拉过一把椅子，在床边坐下。他伸过手去，握住Harrison的一只手，不顾对方挣脱的意图，紧紧地攥住。“嘿，Harry，没事了，没事了。安心休息吧。”  
Harrison抿紧了嘴唇，皱起的眉头显得些微有些孩子气。“我不是……”  
心里充满了疑问，但是安抚Harrison让他好好休息更要紧。Barry帮他理了理乱翘的头发，又掖了掖被角，握着手一直没有松开。  
从黑色区域出现起，Harrison就有些奇怪。他强调那片区域的危险，对Barry总爱跑进去的举动强烈不满，认为这个世界将遭遇巨大的灾难。他“神经质般的疑神疑鬼（Cisco私下语）”搞得整个S.T.A.R.Labs都有些神经紧张，尤其是当发现人类变异之后，Harrison更是明言禁止Barry没事就往里头跑，却又不道明真正在担忧些什么。今天“带角者”照片的出现更是直接刺激得他晕倒。  
“你到底瞒着我什么秘密，Harry？”Barry用空着的手撑住下巴，手肘支在床头上。这样近的距离，他能看见Harry不安睡眠中最细微的面部变化。他微微开合的口中，Cowin这个名字频繁地出现，时而也有带角者。这个性格暴躁不屈服的男人现在看上去颇有些脆弱，细微的汗珠渗出他的额头，在昏暗的灯光下泛着淡淡的光泽。  
Barry去端了一些温水，打湿了毛巾轻轻地拭去额头的汗水。一转身，就看到那双蓝色的眼睛睁开了。“Harry？你好些了吗？”Barry扔下毛巾，靠过去。  
Harrison坐起来，乱敲的卷发还湿着发根。他有些茫然地看着Barry，“Barry Allen？”  
“对，是我。你好些了吗？之前你晕倒了。”Barry在床边坐下，往他身后垫了个枕头。  
Harrison闭上眼睛，长长地吐了一口气。“我很好。谢谢你，Barry。”  
“你看上去还很累。再睡会儿？需要吃些东西吗？”  
“不，不用。”Harrison摇摇头。他睁开眼睛，神色间已经回复了往日的奕奕神采。“战争就要开始了，Barry。必须杀了带角者。”  
“什么？什么战争？Harry，你是指什么？”  
“我们必须禁止更多的人进入黑色区域，Barry。那片地区的人都已经被污染控制了。目前黑色区域扩张得很慢，可是一旦它遇到阻碍，它会毫不犹豫发动战争。唯一的办法，就是杀死带角者。”Harrison扣住Barry的手臂。“必须阻止它！现在能做到这一点的只有你，闪电侠。”  
“Harry，你为什么知道这些？”  
Harrison看着Barry震惊的表情，露出一个苦笑，“我，想起来了。”


	4. 在手心里

“我们必须找到并杀死带角者。”Harrison严肃地说。“在发生任何不能挽回的事情之前。West小姐必须注意安全，她很可能已经被带角者注意到了，他会对她做些什么谁也不知道。”

Barry点点头，“我已经告诉她这个事情了，Joe让她暂时搬回去一起住。至于那个——带角者，我们必须把他杀了？”

Caitlin和Cisco也眨巴着眼睛看着他。

“是的。不要心里有负担，Barry，那玩意儿不是人类，应该是，某种恶魔之类的东西。”

Cisco瞪大了眼睛，“恶……恶魔？！真正的恶魔？！”

“我更倾向于称之为‘打通通道来到这个地球的黑暗世界生物’。里面应该不止一个‘恶魔’，带角者是他们的首领，他们不能长时间离开黑色区域，同时同化区域内的人类成为他们的卒子。不阻止他们的话，整个地球都会被他们同化成为他们达到最终目的的牺牲品。”

“最终目的？他们的最终目的是什么？”Caitlin问。

Harrison摇了摇头。

“总之，让他为所欲为我们就会全死了，对吧？”Cisco双手握头，原地转了个圈。大清早的一来到实验室就接收了这么大信息量，他需要消化消化。

Barry摸出兜里不断震动的手机，“是Joe。他说警察已经在黑暗区域外拉起警戒线，禁止外面的人进去。”

Harrison哼了一声，“能起作用才怪了。”

正说着，Joe和Iris来了。黑人警察径直走向Harrison，将一个U盘递给他。“这是给你的，Wells。”

Harrison狐疑地接过来，插到电脑上。U盘里是一个视频。他毫不犹豫便点开了。

一片黑暗区域里的景象，拿着摄像机的人正往深处走。一路上摄像头拍摄到的人都仿佛被身边灰败的颜色所侵染，眼神里涣散无光，三三两两地聚在破损不堪的建筑物角落。

“到底是什么东西？”Barry小声地问Iris。后者皱着眉摇摇头。Joe叫上她过来的一路上一个字都没说，倒是阴沉着脸开车开得飞快。

一直没有声音的视频突然爆发出一阵女性的尖叫。Harrison手里的马克杯摔到地上砸了个稀烂。“Jesse！”

“No！No！”女孩儿在冷漠的摄像头下哭泣着尖叫缩成一团躲在墙角。

身着黑色战衣的Zoom揪住她的头发，将她泪痕四溢的脸推到镜头中央。“Harrison Wells，你看，这就是你的女儿。我想你应该很明白现在我们在哪儿。别妄图让闪电侠过来救她，你们找不到她的。”那魔头发出粗粝刺耳的小声，将瘫坐一团的女孩儿扔到地上。“我已经不需要你了，也不需要闪电侠的速度。带角者已经给了我想要的，甚至更多。鉴于你曾经为我服务，我不会立刻杀死Jesse。我会让她自己做出选择，是死在这里，还是接受带角者的恩赐，成为我们的一员。”

画面发生了一瞬间的扭曲，某个高大的身影在暗处靠近。

Jesse随着黑影的靠近发出更多的哭喊声。

Harrison笔直地站在原地，咬紧了牙关死死地盯着电脑屏幕。血线从他的嘴角留下来，滴落到他青筋毕露的拳头上。

“或者，你可以过来。我答应你，你可以过来换回Jesse。这是我对你最后的仁慈。”视频结束了。

Harrison一拳挥过去，显示器从桌上倒下来嘭地一声壮烈牺牲。他浑身颤抖，胸腔因为剧烈的喘息颤鼓如风向一般。“Zoom！”猛地一转身，他就要往实验室外走。

“Wells！你冷静点！”Joe大喝一声，“你这样正中他下怀！别这么一头火地跑过去！”

Harrison看了他一眼，没答话，又迈腿要走。

“Harry，Joe说得对，你不能就这么往圈套里跳。”Barry拦住他。

“那是我女儿！就算是要我死才能保证她的安全，那么我就会眼睛都不眨一下地去死！”

Barry抓住他的手臂，“我知道你不能忍受Jesse有任何危险，但是你也说过，唯一的办法是杀死带角者。你就这样跑过去，Zoom不一定会真的放了Jesse，而我们会失去你。你是唯一知道他们底细知道怎么对付他们的人。”

“我能说的都已经告诉你们了！”Harrison大吼，“至于你们要怎么做那是你们的事！用刀把他的头砍下来，用枪把他打死，还是用炸弹把他炸飞！随便你们！”

“Harry！你冷静点！”Barry也提高了音量。“我不是——Cisco你做什么？！”

话音未落，Harrison已经闭上眼睛软绵绵地栽进Barry怀里不省人事。

Cisco耸耸肩，“一点点镇静剂。我只是觉得，他应该好好冷静一下。”

Barry抱起Harrison，“我送他回房间。”

“他醒过来又跑的话怎么办？每次一沾上Jesse，他的超高IQ就不够使了。”Cisco说。

“我们总不可能把他绑起来。”Caitlin瞪了Cisco一眼，后者嘿嘿。

“所以，怎么办？”Barry保持着公主抱Harrison的姿势。

几个人大小瞪小眼。

所以，当Harrison睁开眼睛，发现自己被关起来了，或者说，软禁，又或者说，关禁闭？只不过这个玻璃瓶搞得有点太过舒适，垫了厚厚一层毯子，还放了很多枕头，还有一堆毯子。“WTF……”

“Harry，你醒了？”Barry手里抱着一条毯子，从外面钻进来，门又关上了。“时间还早，再睡会儿。”

“你们到底在搞些什么鬼？现在可不是休息的时候！Jesse——”

“我们都很担心Jesse，Harry。”Barry非常认真地看着Harrison的蓝眼睛，“但是关心则乱，我们不能由着你拿自己的生命安危开玩笑。”

“我——”

“你非常重要，Harrison Wells。不仅仅因为你对黑色区域的了解，更因为你是我们的一员。我们是朋友，我答应过会帮你救回Jesse，那么我会竭尽全力。但是，我绝对不会眼睁睁地看着你去做错事。”

“——你真是，爱管闲事。”Harrison没好气地说，拉过毯子裹住自己背对着Barry倒进枕头堆里。

Barry笑了笑，“你也晚安，Harry。”然后裹上自己带来的毯子，与Harrison背对背地躺下。


	5. 不是一个人

“噢，瞧瞧，多和谐的一幕。”Cisco举着手机凑到Barry跟前晃了晃，虽然时间很短，但是足够Barry看清是偷拍的他和Harrison。  
两个人昨儿晚上睡着睡着就从背对背变成了面对面。Cisco这张照片正好拍到两个人额头抵着额头鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，蜷缩着挨在一起。  
Caitlin调侃地说，“你们来看起来就像是两个小宝宝，真可爱。”  
“嘿，Cisco！照片给我！”Barry一大早就被Harrison质问要求放自己出去，后者在得到拒绝的回答之后立刻毫不客气地将闪电侠一脚踢开暴跳如雷。估计现在那位正在铺满了软垫堆满了枕头和毯子的“冷静室”里发飙。Barry一天的开始就充满了挫败感。  
成功劫持Cisco手机将照片传到自己手机里并删除原文件之后，Barry溜达去上班，临走前不忘叮嘱Cisco买大贝利汉堡。  
“他现在充满了暴戾之气，我明白。”Cisco点点头，决定今天不要没事儿就过去找骂。  
然而五分钟不到，他就不得不抱着笔记本电脑顶着Caitlin同情的目光跑去找Harrison帮忙了。  
Harrison正盘腿坐在一堆枕头里，看到Cisco走过来完全没有好脸色。“怎么，来探监？”  
“嘿，别这么说嘛，Wells。我们可是为了你好。”Cisco席地而坐，将笔记本放到腿上，“你是个好爸爸，同时也是一个笨爸爸。我们不能让你干蠢事。”  
Harrison向着他砸了一个枕头。枕头撞在玻璃上缓缓落下，露出Harrison的后脑勺——他转过去了。  
“现在不是闹脾气的时候，Wells。我们正在想办法找到Jesse可能的囚禁地点。”  
“你们认为光靠Barry一个人就能把Jesse神不知鬼不觉地救出来吗？”  
“或许不能，但是他还有我们。”Cisco坚定地说。“要不要来帮忙，Wells博士？”  
Harrison转过身，迎上Cisco的视线。“可以。先给我开门。”  
“呃……开门？这个……”  
“开·门。”  
“保证不冲动不乱跑？”  
Harrison瞪了他一眼，恶狠狠地，指数十那种。  
Cisco缩了缩脖子，滴滴滴开了门，迎面就是一个羽毛枕糊上脸。“你脾气真差你知道吗？”他深呼吸三次，觉得在这个特殊时期跟一个中年女儿控计较这些事情不是个男人该做的，抓起笔记本电脑追在Harrison后面，“你别走这么快我先给你把鞋找过来。好好好别敲我，我给你买大贝利汉堡！”  
Caitlin看着Harrison健步如飞地走在前面，Cisco紧赶慢赶地跟在后面，疑问地看向Cisco。后者做了一个无能为力的表情。“呃，Wells博士，你——？”  
“我很好，Snow。Roman，我的鞋呢？”Harrison坐上椅子，就像是国王回到王座。  
Cisco放好笔记本电脑，不知道从哪儿把Harrison的鞋翻出来，规规矩矩放到他跟前。“你的鞋，陛下。”顺便翻了个鬼脸。  
“我的早餐——”Harrison挑了挑眉，脚伸过去往鞋里塞。  
“我马上去！马上去，大贝利，我明白！”举起手，Cisco跟个陀螺一样马上又转出去了，不忘跟Caitlin交换一个“受压迫的劳动人民”之间你懂我懂的眼神。

“所以，你们就这样让他出来了？”Barry下班第一时间冲到S.T.A.R.Labs，看见Harrison正跟往常一样在工作台忙忙碌碌，不由得抓过从身边路过的Cisco。“我走之前怎么跟你说的——”  
“我需要他帮我测算出他所说的‘带角者打通的通道’。我试过很多方法都没作用。于是我就拿着电脑去找他……”  
“于是你就把他放出来了。”  
“我确认了他不会再傻乎乎地跑过去送死才放他出来的！”  
Barry眯着眼睛笑了笑。“是哦。”  
Cisco也眯着眼睛笑了笑。“没错。”随即面色一变。“别总一副我会被他蒙骗的样子好不？你看他不是好好地坐在那儿么？还吃了两顿大贝利呢！”  
“是是是，我的错。”Barry边说边往Harrison身边走过去。“Joe帮我拿到了黑色区域内官方详细的分布图。或许我们可以从中分析出Jesse被囚禁的地点。”  
Caitlin说，“或许，还应该结合一下今天我们测绘出来的‘恶魔刷新点’。”  
“什么？”  
“恶魔刷新点。”Cisco重复了一遍。“就是那些非人类生物的通道出口。这就是为什么我需要Harry的帮助。”  
“Harry？你叫他的名字？”  
Harrison一手拿过Barry从兜里掏出来的U盘插到电脑上，“Allen先生，你对于我与Cisco互称名字有什么意见？”  
“没没没，没什么。我只是有点——嗯，不适应。”Barry挠挠头发，跟在Harrison身后。“你们下午的工作进展如何？”  
“有了一点进展。相信加上你带回来的数据，我们会有更快的发展。Cisco，将这张地图的数据与我们下午的beta 1进行交叉比对。”  
Cisco立刻回答，“就来，Harry。”  
“别打扰他们工作，Barry。跟我过来做例行检查。”Caitlin说。“Harry对你进入黑色区域的事情非常重视，从今天开始我们会增加检查项目。”  
Barry乖乖跟着Caitlin离开。“现在，你们都叫他Harry？”就今天这么一会儿？  
“我也没想到。不过，能够叫他Harry我很高兴。”Caitlin耸耸肩。“有他在，很多事情感觉轻松多了。虽然Cisco老说Harry脾气不好，其实他自己也挺喜欢跟着Harry做这样做那样。袖子，我要抽血。”  
卷起袖子，Barry又说。“你觉得，他现在真的冷静下来了吗？”  
Caitlin看了他一眼，“当然。不然我不会答应Cisco放他出来的。倒是你，昨天晚上怎么跑去跟Harry睡一起了？”  
Barry眨眨眼，“我本来是想跟他好好谈一谈，让他能够信任我们，别总想着自己一个人救Jesse。顺便陪陪他。这样的时候谁也不会希望独自一个人承受吧。”  
Caitlin又看了他一眼。“他已经吃了一整天大贝利了。我想，你晚上或许可以带着他去吃些别的。”  
“他现在还会有心思出去吃饭？”  
“噢，你说的很对。”Caitlin叹了口气。“你还是去带外卖回来吧。注意饮食结构，Barry。”  
“好的好的，我去中餐馆带蔬菜汤。”  
然而当天晚上的外卖并没有得到Harrison的任何称赞。Cisco和Caitlin倒是觉得还不错。


	6. 必须开始行动

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始将会有大量二设，一切为剧情服务，不喜误入

“所以，一共是多少个？”Barry收到Caitlin的信息，说是Harrison和Cisco计算出了一个初步结果，立马兴冲冲地跑回来。  
Harrison背对着他喝可乐没吱声，看上去并不高兴。  
Cisco抿了抿嘴，“674个。”  
“674？不算多啊。”Barry觉得自己完全可以胜任搜索任务。  
“他们知道你会去找Jesse，所以肯定会设下陷阱。况且，我们尚不确定你在里面待久了会不会受到影响。Cisco，卫星数据什么时候出来？我们进一步缩小范围。”Harrison扔开喝空的杯子，眼镜都挡不住黑眼圈。  
Barry问他，“你多久没睡了？每天看你回房间都只是做个样子么？”  
Harrison瞪了他一眼，明显懒得理他，又盯着Cisco折腾卫星数据去了。  
Caitlin竖起右手掌挡住嘴，用口型告诉他：“我估计每天睡觉不超过2小时。他还不承认。”  
这么拼命？难道要把自己命都搭进去么。Barry站在Harrison背后，示意Cisco继续工作，然后一阵风劫走了Harrison。  
“你搞什么鬼，Barry Allen！不帮忙至少别添乱！”Harrison摘下眼镜扔到床头柜上。  
Barry看着他跟个熊猫似的黑眼圈心里不由得又生气又骂不出来。“参数都已经设置好了，你就稍微睡几个小时，我保证结果出来就叫醒你。”  
“我拒绝。”  
“嘿，嘿，Harry！”Barry拦住就要往实验室走的Harrison。“Cisco的卫星参数有没有问题？”  
“当然没问题！”Harrison白了他一眼，这不废话么！  
“数据还要多久才能出来？”  
眼看Barry不会放自己离开，Harrison气鼓鼓地站那儿跟他玩你问我答。“至少4小时。”  
“这期间你能做什么？”  
“盯着别让他出错！”  
“Cisco从来不会在这方面出错，你知道的。”  
“我不放心——”  
“我更不放心你。”Barry十万分真诚地看着Harrison，“你再继续这样下去会受不了的，Harry。现阶段我们都只能等结果，别这么不重视自己的身体。我们是一个团队，你记得吗？互相支持互相帮助，这才是一个团队存在的原因。如果你在这个时候倒下了，后续Cisco搞不定的地方我们该怎么办？”  
Harrison挑着眉看他，意味深长。“我发现Allen先生你最近口才见长啊。”  
Barry笑起来，“我说服你了吗？”  
“——算是。”极不愿意承认的语气，Harrison转身走向浴室。“数据出来立刻叫醒我，Barry。你明白欺骗我的下场。”  
“是是是。”Barry笑着走出去帮他关上了门。他不担心Harrison会在他离开后又跑出来继续工作，这男人虽然性格不好，但是答应的事情一定会做到——前提是不涉及Jesse。  
“Cisco，你们在检测什么数据？”  
“Harry给了我一组很奇怪的参数，据说可以检测到那些‘恶魔’来到这个世界的通道开口。我们可以利用一定时间段内的读数变化确定他们的主要和次要出口。”  
“我们可以关闭那些通道？”  
“不行。”Cisco顿了顿手里的动作，面色凝重。“我们必须避开那些出口。”  
“为什么？”  
Caitlin接着回答，“出口处的污染比其他地方更严重，会更加快速地造成人类的变异。我们目前不清楚那些变异是不是可逆的，所以必须谨慎。”  
“我真的非常怀疑是不是在地球2曾经出现过这种黑色区域。很多基础数据Harry全都清楚，还有应对措施。但是他什么都不说。”Cisco嘟嘟囔囔地说。  
Barry笑了笑，“每个人都有自己的秘密，Cisco。他愿意说的时候自然会告诉你。Harry已经在尽己所能地帮助我们了，别那么难过。”  
Cisco大声地说，“我可没难过什么，有什么好难过的！我只是——不喜欢身边的人有那么多秘密，而且是很明显非常非常重大的秘密。更何况，我们可是在帮他救女儿呢！”  
“好了好了，Barry，你还是回去继续上班吧。”Caitlin说。“最近超能力者们都那么安静，我更不安心这个。”  
“希望不是都像Zoom一样，跑去投靠恶魔了。”Cisco耸耸肩。  
三个人俱都一愣。  
Cisco不确定地说。“我，真的，只是，这么，说一说，而已。”  
Caitlin突然说，“我需要给Jay去个电话。”摸出了手机，但是一直打不通。“联系不上。”  
Barry安抚地说，“或许他只是忙去了？”  
“我晚一点再给他打吧。最近一直忙着实验室的事情，都没怎么跟他联系。”Caitlin看上去有些不安。  
“不会有事的。你不是已经告诉他让他不要进入黑色区域了么。”  
“我是发的简讯，可是他一直没回复我。”Caitlin手都有些抖了。  
Barry拍拍她的肩。“我去他住的地方看看。”  
Caitlin点点头。  
但是随即，又一个问题冒出来了。Cisco举手，“你们谁知道Jay住在什么地方的？”  
两个人都摇摇头。  
“天呐，我们竟然都不知道Jay住在哪儿！”Cisco抓狂状。“Caitlin，竟然连你都不知道……你们不是在——”  
“不！呃——我们还没——只是——我没问过。”Caitlin沮丧起来。“他跟Zoom是死敌，万一——”  
“不会的。Jay很聪明，也很勇敢，他不会有问题的。”Barry肯定地说。“Zoom如果抓住了他不可能不给我们来个视频什么的耀武扬威一下。所以Jay应该是安全的，可能是被什么事情绊住了。”  
Caitlin点点头。  
“数据结果出来了！”Cisco跳起来，目不转睛地看着屏幕。“OMG……OMG！”  
“怎么了，Cisco？”Barry凑过去，“这是什么？”  
“他们竟然打通了这么多出口！”他噼里啪啦对着键盘一顿猛敲，城市地图铺展开来，所有的出口都用红色的点标记出来。“674个！跟我们之前推测的地方全部重合！这怎么可能！快去叫Harry！”  
不等Barry动脚，Harrison已经顶着一头乱糟糟的头发走过来了。“全部重合？”  
Cisco后退几步让开地方，“怎么会这样，Harry？每一个点都完全吻合！”  
Harrison拉直了嘴唇，屏幕上闪光的小点在他镜片上不停跳动着，令人看不清他的眼神。  
Barry不由得伸手覆上Harrison的后背，感到他那薄薄衣料下的肌肉紧绷得犹如一块坚石。“Harry。”他轻轻地说，“我们会想到办法的。”  
Harrison转过头看了看他，蓝色的眼睛里没有任何迟疑。“调整囚禁地点条件，从地下转到地上，避开通道开口和区域外沿地区，加强辐射指标数值测控，重点比对辐射空白区域。”  
“OKOK！”Cisco立刻行动起来。  
“Barry。”Harrison又说。  
Barry看着他，“是？”  
“进去里面，抓一个已经被感染的人出来。特征是皮肤灰黑干枯，越是像树皮的越是受感染严重，死气沉沉。他们会反抗你攻击你，你小心别受伤，会加强感染。”Harrison极快地说着，又转向Caitlin，“Caitlin，准备隔离室。”  
Caitlin脆生生地应了。  
“我们必须从请来的客人嘴里挖出些有用的东西。”Harrison说，“比如，带角者是不是已经开始他的超能力犯罪人员收集行动。”


	7. Sarah带来的消息

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始会有大量二设，不喜勿进

Harrison意味深长地看着Barry，直惹得对方坐立难安才开了尊口。“去了这么久？”  
“呃，我觉得，女的会比较好被说服。”Barry埋头抓抓头发。  
“只要不是什么都不懂的孩童，都可以很轻松地问出来。”Harrison白了他一眼。“在里面呆这么久，有没有看到不像人的东西？”  
“没有。”  
Harrison皱起眉，一手抱臂一手挠下巴。“怎么会这样……”  
“Harry？有什么问题吗？”  
“我也不知道。就是觉得，很奇怪。”Harrison说。“我们先去隔离室。”  
Cisco和Caitlin已经在那儿等着了，两个人面色都不怎么好。  
“你们怎么了？”Barry关心地问。  
Caitlin捂着脸转过身去，“我没事。我只是——需要适应下。”  
Harrison拍了拍她的肩，她点点头，低着头快步离开了。“Cisco，你需要去平复下吗？”  
“不！不不不！我——不需要！”Cisco绷着脸，站得笔直笔直的。“你们不用担心我，我很好！”  
Barry和Harrison对视一眼，“那，我们开始吧。”  
Harrison走到玻璃墙跟前，看到蜷缩在墙角的枯瘦的身影。“告诉我，女士，你是谁？”  
那女人抬起头，从干枯的头发后面露出缺乏血色的脸，她的嘴唇也开裂着，面容仿佛被涂了一层水泥，眼睛蒙上了一层灰膜，不健康的血丝聚在眼白红得发黑。“Harrison Wells。”她看着Harrison，张嘴叫出了他的名字。她的声音就像冬日里龟裂的树皮，又令人联想起巫婆尖锐发黑的指甲。  
“你知道我。”Harrison平淡地说，看不出他是否有什么波动。  
Barry倒是有些吃惊和紧张，往前走了一步，被Harrison紧紧拉住手钉在原地。他立刻用力反握住对方的手，摸到对方指尖掌心的薄茧，莫名开始安定下来。  
“我们都知道你。”收到侵蚀的女人站起来，走到玻璃墙面前。她根本没有分神给Barry和Cisco，只是专注地看着Harrison。“Harrison Wells，救救我们。”  
“这是你们自己选择的生活。”  
“是啊。是啊。我们自己选择的。”她低声地说着，突然就尖锐地哭起来，跪倒在地上，双手扑在墙上。斑驳的泪痕在她的脸上纵横交错宛若伤疤。“为什么我没有早些离开那里！我现在每天都这么问自己，可是我已经没办法离开了！”  
“回答我的问题，或许你们还能有活下来重新为人的机会。”Harrison冷淡地看着她。无论是对方可怖的外表还是凄厉的哀恸都没有动摇他丝毫。仿佛这不过是一个无关紧要的俘虏，他压榨对方最后的利用价值，仅此而已。  
Barry和Cisco默默地立在Harrison身后，看着跪在地上的女人缓慢地又爬起来站立。  
“刚开始，除了周围都变成灰色，其他都跟往常一样。后来，那些动物都开始发狂，不仅会袭击人，有时候还会自相残杀。撤离通知是那时候下达的，但是离开那里我们就只能流落街头了。因为我们并没有感觉到自身有什么变化，所以除了那些有去处的人，我们都不愿意走。”女人低声慢述，回忆往昔对她来讲已经像是回头看一个醒来的梦。“后来，恶魔来了。”她颤抖起来，枯瘦的双手抱紧自己，“他们就像神话里的恶魔一样，有的有翅膀，有的没有；有的长着山羊蹄，有的长着利齿。只有一个，那个最可怕的，头上长着角。我们想要逃走，可是，周围全都是恶魔。那个邪恶的声音从我的脑子里跟我说话，他要求我们臣服，接受他的转化，否则，我们就得死。”  
“OMG……”Cisco小声地抽气，不由自主地拉住Harrison背后的衣料。  
女人颤抖得更加厉害，她扶着面前的玻璃墙，极力想要平复。  
Harrison没有催促，他只是静静地立在那里，看着她，蓝色的眼睛沉如暗夜的深海。  
差不多过了十分钟，女人才稳定好情绪，接着往下说。“有两个人想要逃走，于是，于是它们把他们杀死了。可是，第二天的时候，那些尸体又站了起来。那声音，那声音又在我们的脑子里回响，‘看看他们的下场吧，即便是死了，也依然无法摆脱我的力量。’”她哀泣了一声，更多的眼泪流下来，砸在光滑的地面上。“我们，我们害怕极了，我们不想死。所以……所以……”  
“所以你们变成了这样。”Harrison沉重地说。  
女人哭着点点头，“救救我们，Harrison Wells！那些恶魔都在谈论你的名字，他们知道你，他们惧怕你。你一定有办法就我们的对不对？！”  
Harrison抿紧了嘴唇，感到Barry握着他的手收紧了。“你叫什么名字？”  
“Sarah，我叫Sarah。”  
“Sarah，你听着。我并不是能够救你们的人，能够救你们的，只有闪电侠。”  
Sarah猛地抬起头，“对！闪电侠！就是他带我出来的！你认识他对不对？对，你肯定认识他！告诉他，请他来救救我们！我们不想死！也不想成为恶魔手下的行尸走肉！”  
“冷静！冷静，Sarah！”Barry安抚地说，“闪电侠正在想办法，他一定会来救你们的。”  
Harrison看了他一眼，“Sarah，你再告诉我们，那些恶魔到哪里去了？”  
“我，我不知道。他们一般是晚上的时候才会出现。我们都只敢呆在自己家里。我不知道他们是从哪儿跑出来的，也不知道他们白天跑到哪儿去了。”  
“好的，Sarah，谢谢你告诉我们这些信息。你愿意留在这儿吗？如果你愿意，就一直待在这间屋子里。如果你想回去，我们会请闪电侠带你回去。”Harrison说。  
Sarah不安地往四周看了看。“我，我想留在这里。这里让我觉得，很安全。”  
“好的。我们待会儿给你拿些毯子过来。你想要吃些什么吗？”  
“不，我不饿。”她的眼神又黯淡下去。“自从那天开始，我就已经感觉不到饿了。”  
三个男人再次沉默了。  
Caitlin的到来仿佛为他们带来了新的光明。她带着毯子，软垫，和一些书。“嗨，Sarah，我是Caitlin。这些东西是给你准备的。你——喜欢看书吗？我觉得，嗯，你可以，打发下时间？”  
Sarah点点头，“谢谢你们，好心的人们。”  
他们将Caitlin带来的东西从小窗递进去，看着那可怜的女人在墙角处将自己安置下来，这才离开。  
“抓够了吗，Barry？”Harrison对Barry说，“还有你，Cisco。”  
两个年轻人这才发现，一个抓着Harrison的手，一个抓着Harrison的体恤下摆。  
“噢，对不起！我……不是故意的。”Cisco光速放开自己的手，蹭蹭蹭退后三步。  
Barry也一脸不好意思地放开。“今天这个事情，真是吓了我一跳。”  
Caitlin的眼圈还是红红的，她强打起精神，“我们必须加快速度，解决掉这件事情。那些被强制同化的人们都还处于危险之中！Harry，你更要特别小心。那些东西知道你，我们必须提高警戒。”  
Barry点点头。“我这段时间会住在实验室。不会让Harry出事的。”  
Harrison有些无语，“这点自保能力我还是有的，Barry。”  
“防患于未然嘛！”Cisco说。“我们是不是应该先吃饭？我都饿了。”  
Barry顺着Cisco的话题，“我们去吃大贝利。”  
一致同意，一行人前往觅食地。  
“Jesse……”Harrison落后两步走在后面，担忧地握紧了手。


	8. 意料之外的来访者

吃饱喝足，Cisco和Caitlin各回各家。Barry则跟在Harrison身后回了S.T.A.R.Labs，目睹后者继续发挥研究狂属性要加班，主动提出要帮忙。  
Harrison定定地看了他一会儿，答应了。  
“我们这是要做什么，Harry？”  
“一个——武器。”Harrison舔舔下唇，“可以有效攻击那些恶魔的武器。”  
“我以为，常规的武器可以对他们造成伤害。”  
“确实可以。他们也算是某种程度上的凡胎肉体，刀剑枪炮都能对他们造成伤害，甚至可以杀死他们。但是毕竟他们与我们不一样，他们比我们更强壮，抗打击能力更是远远高于人类。就连被他们侵蚀的人类也被异化……我无法肯定爆发冲突之后，我们是否能够位于上风。具有针对性的武器会大大增强我们的胜算。”  
“Harry——那些被异化的人，他们还能恢复吗？”Barry问。  
“杀死带角者，通道就会完全关闭。还活着的人就能摆脱他们的影响恢复正常。”  
还活着的。前提是那个时候，那些人还活着。  
“Barry，别想那么多。我们没有力量让这件事情不发生，唯一能做的就是尽快结束它。”  
Barry点点头。

凌晨一点，Barry坚持Harrison应该暂停工作去休息。“不要逼我把你绑回去扔床上，Harry。或者，”他摊摊手，“打晕你也是一个可行的选择。”  
怀疑受到人身安全威胁的Harrison扔掉笔不高兴地回屋去洗澡，湿淋淋地出来又看到闪电侠正蹲在自己屋里。“跑这儿来干嘛你？”  
“睡觉啊。”Barry回答得特别快，一脸的理所当然。  
“这是我屋。”  
“我知道啊。正好两张床，不用我再去搬一张了。现在是特殊时期，睡一间屋互相好照应。”  
Harrison毛巾一揉就砸过去了，对方稳稳接住。  
“需要我帮你擦头发吗，Harry？”  
“不需要！”大吼。  
“那我就去洗澡了。”Barry把毛巾放回Harrison手里，笑眯眯地去洗澡。  
Harrison边擦头发边听着浴室的水声心里乱得很，又担心女儿又烦Barry管得多。突如其来的一阵凉意令他汗毛倒竖。“谁？”  
一个高逾两米的黑影从墙角的黑暗里走出来，它，又或者是他，有着强壮的男性体魄，巨大的角彰显着他的身份。  
“带角者。”Harrison戒备地站起身，暗恼没在房间里准备杀伤性武器。“你到这里来做什么？”  
那来自黑暗的生物张开了口，说出属于人类的语言，“Harrison Wells，我邀请你加入我们。”  
“什么？”  
“加入我们吧，你所能做到的远超你自己的想象。帮助我们攻陷安珀，你将得到你所想要的一切。”带角者伸出手，甚至微微屈膝躬下了身。“来吧，加入我们。”  
Harrison不动声色地退后了半步，他有一把匕首藏在枕头下。“你根本不知道我想要什么。”  
“你女儿的平安。”那邪恶的东西说，“我们还能让你的妻子回到你的身边，让你们一家团圆。”  
Tess……他心爱的女人……“已经死去的人不可能复活，带角者。这样的谎言只会让我更加反感。”又后退了半步，他暗想，还差半步。  
带角者甚至在脸上露出了类似于笑容的表情。“你对安珀的力量一无所知，Harrison。对我们的力量，你也不怎么了解。别想着那把匕首，用那个小东西你可伤不了我。”  
Harrison猛地一退，伸手想要抓住匕首。带角者已经纵身一跃，将他整个压倒在床，带着尖锐指爪的手扣紧了他的脖子，堪堪令他不至于窒息。“我似乎忘了告诉你，我刚刚去看望了你们请回来的客人。你们竟然为她准备了那么可爱的住所，真是太热情了。”他丑陋的脸凑到Harrison面前，全黑的眼睛深若无底。“我暂时不会碰你的小Jesse，你好好考虑下我的建议。我们的大军将攻陷安珀，加入我们，你会戴上胜利者的桂冠。拒绝的下场，你很明白。”  
Harrison冷笑。  
带角者龇了龇他尖锐的牙齿，狞笑着收紧掌下属于人类的脆弱脖颈。“多美妙的触感，我只需要轻轻一下，便能让你的脑袋跟着我离开这里。”  
“Harry！”Barry打开门，看到Harrison已经面色发白。在他有所举动之前，那肮脏的东西已经跳出屋子不见了踪迹。“你怎么样？”他扑到Harrison身边，看到那人脖子上清晰的指痕。  
Harrison痛苦地咳嗽了一阵，任由Barry将自己扶起来靠在床头。“你去看看Sarah，带角者也去过她那儿。”他嘶哑地说，不由得又开始咳嗽。  
Barry给他倒了一杯水，跑去隔离室查看了Sarah的情况，又迅速折返回来。“她在睡觉。”他万分担忧地看着Harrison的脖子。“疼不疼？”  
“我没事，Barry。”Harrison不停地揉着脖子，搞得那几道指痕愈发狰狞吓人。“我再去洗个澡。”  
这一洗就是半小时。Harrison坐在床边依然不断用手掌擦脖子。带角者冰冷粗糙的皮肤触感似乎依然在他的脖子上。  
Barry安静地走过来，他在Harrison身边坐下，阻止他继续折腾自己的脖子。“别弄了，明天会肿起来的。”  
Harrison甩开他的手，没两秒钟又忍不住想去挠。  
“别碰。”Barry挡开Harrison的手，将自己的手掌轻轻贴上去，包覆住被折腾得颇为可怜的脖子。“别那么粗暴，Harry。”  
Harrison哼了一声，忍不住又要扭脖子。  
“都说了不要乱动了。”Barry颇有些无奈地说。他捧住Harrison的下巴，让那男人微扬起头彻底将脖颈彻底暴露在他面前，鬼使神差地凑过头去，将嘴唇贴上了那片紫红的皮肤。  
顿时，两个人都僵住了。  
Barry嗖地收回头手，通红着脸站在床边手足无措。“那个，现在好些了吧？我……我去睡觉了。”他钻进被窝将自己整个埋进去。“晚安！”  
Harrison抬手碰了碰脖子，那令人不安的触感消失了。只是……Barry嘴唇的触感现在好烦人。


	9. 出师不利

第二天，Harrison的脖子肿的吓死人，话都说不出来了。Cisco和Caitlin被他脖子上狰狞的痕迹吓得差点尖叫出声。前者嘀咕了至少30遍Harrison终于激得Barry失去理智想要掐死他了，后者翻出一大堆药和纱布试图把Harrison的脖子裹成木乃伊。  
“冷静！你们俩冷静！听我解释，OK？”原本一直离得远远的Barry终于冲过去将Harrison从Caitlin的纱布攻击下拯救出来，“昨天我去洗澡的时候带角者跑过来袭击了Harry。”  
“噢，我的天呐！Harry你没事真是太好了。但是你们应该及时上药，这么严重的情况明明可以避免的。”Caitlin皱着眉，“必须尽快消肿才行，幸好没有其他大的损伤。在彻底消肿之前，Harry，你要忌口。大贝利是肯定不能吃的，你需要更容易吞咽的食物。”  
顶着Harrison的死亡瞪视，三个年轻人飞快决定了接下来一周的病号菜单。  
“粥不错，配些蔬菜。”Cisco说，被Harrison砸了一支笔，险险躲过。  
Barry问，“不能吃肉吗？”  
“粥里面也有肉的，Barry。鸡肉牛肉猪肉鱼肉鸡蛋，应有尽有。”Cisco愉悦地说，“别难过，Harry。等你的脖子伤好了就可以继续吃大贝利了。”  
这句话为Cisco带来了一个疯狂加班的周末。Harrison押着他在周末结束之前必须把二次比对的结果拿出来。Caitlin给他准备的便于沟通用的小白板上打了巨大的叹号，特意用了红色。  
Cisco一边忙一边小声地跟Barry嘀咕，“就算是不能说话，他依然可以用别的方法让我感到我头顶上满是压迫。”  
Barry的耳朵上的红色就没褪下去过，他哼唧了两声，脑子里还在发蒙。Harrison的脖子带着乳液的气味和热水的温度……不，别舔嘴唇了！但是他又觉得自己的嘴唇好干。  
“Barry！”Caitlin叫他，“Harry找你！”  
Barry咻地转过头，看见Harrison正晃着手里的小白板，上面写着“过来完成你的工作，Barry Allen！！”他第一个反应是舔了舔嘴唇，瞄向对方摆脱纱布攻击现在只涂了一层药膏的脖子。不不不，别脸红！“对不起，Harry。”Barry看见昨天自己和Harrison没有完成的内容，“我忘了。”  
小白板嘭地一声被摔在桌子上。Harrison怒目瞪视，很快又转过身去不看他了。  
他生气了。Barry心里一急，赶紧凑上去帮忙。“我很抱歉，Harry。我——我不是故意的。”  
然而Harrison一整个上午都顶着浓厚的黑色低气压，到吃午饭的时候看着一碗黏稠的肉粥整个人更不好了。欢快大啖大贝利的Cisco聪明地选择了Harrison视线死角的地方和Caitlin一起同情地看着Barry——他也吃的粥。  
“你没必要跟我一样喝这种东西。”Harrison写道，“这些玩意儿并不能满足你新陈代谢的需求。”  
Barry忙往嘴里舀了一勺，“其实挺好吃的，Harry。”他眨眨眼睛，用诚恳万分的眼神为自己的观点作为补充。  
男人撇撇嘴，机械地往嘴里塞了一勺糊糊。那表情非常明确，要不是不能饿肚子干活他肯定会吐的。  
Barry默默地将自己的配菜往对面挪，一边还满是殷切地看他。  
“我不是未成年人，Barry。”附赠一个瞪视，不能说话真是太不方便了！将字迹擦掉，继续写，“昨天晚上是个意外，你不用自责，不是你的错。”  
Barry咬咬唇角，看着紫红色的瘀痕心里更不是滋味了。“我不应该放你一个人，明明我们都知道他会来找你。”  
“停停停！我说了不是你的错。好好吃饭，然后去看看West家里是不是一切平安。”大翻着白眼笑纳对方送过来的全部配菜，终于没那么食之无味了。  
下午的时候Barry去看望了Joe和Iris。父女俩平安无事，都忙得焦头烂额。  
“发生了一起冲突事故，黑色区域边缘发生了械斗。报警的人坚称其中一个人被捅死了——我们查看了监控确实如此，你现在过去还能看到那摊血，但是现在那个应该已经死了的家伙正在黑色区域里闲逛，而且拒绝离开那里。”Joe显得有些疲惫。“那地方太过邪门，上头要求我们没有命令谁也不准进去。”  
Barry握住Joe的上臂，“不要进去，Joe。那里非常危险。你也看到了，它能让死者再次行走，让生者变得可怕。Harriy正在想办法找到带角者，你千万盯紧Iris别让她进去。”  
“我现在最担心的就是Iris。她对揭开黑色区域的真实情况实在是太上心。”  
“Iris是一个优秀的记者。”  
“我倒是希望她偶尔能别那么敬业。”  
Barry被Joe这话逗得笑起来。“我先回去了，有什么事给我电话。”  
“你也注意安全，Barry。”  
“嗯。”回去途中，Barry不得不满心罪恶感地安抚了一下自己嗷嗷叫的肠胃。真的完全不能满足需求啊！

“最新核定数据，空白区域3个，可能的囚禁地点有15个。已经在地图上标出来了。”Cisco将地图改为3D模式，逐一将需要查看的地点展示给他看。“我已经规划了4条线路，这个方案是我认为最佳的一个。”  
金红色的线条将路线在地图上标示出来，Barry用心将4个方案都记下。  
Harrison看上去忧心忡忡，他的脖子尚未完全消肿，但是青肿的痕迹已经淡去了许多。Caitlin依然限制他说话，目前依然白板不离身。他双手抱臂站在工作台旁边，最终拿起白板，“Barry，如果这次不能把Jesse带出来，不要勉强。”  
Barry走过去拿开他手里的白板放到一边，紧紧地拥抱了这个男人。“Harry，别想那么多。我会带着Jesse平安回来你身边的。”  
Harrison张了张口，最终只是点了点头。“你先去空白区域看看，不要冒进。”  
“我会小心的。”Barry笑着向屋里的人告别，换上装备奔跑出去。  
那之后，实验室后援的三人听见Jesse惊恐的尖叫声和通讯器被捏碎的嘈杂声响。  
“是Zoom。”Harrison扔下白板，头也不回地走出了大门。  
Caitlin和Cisco拦不住他，只好跟在他身后，看着一头乱糟糟卷发的男人赤手空拳走进那片拉着黄色警戒线的禁地。


	10. 以身犯险

“Jesse，我们一定能够逃出去的。”Barry靠在墙上，努力保持微笑。他的身体到处都在痛，还能感觉到伤口在流血。这不正常。他的伤口不应该在这么久之后继续流血。  
Jesse早就哭花了脸，担心地看着他。“你受伤了，你需要治疗。”  
Barry安抚地说，“我很快就会好起来的，别担心。”  
“看来你们相处得很好。”Zoom走进来，被黑色面罩覆盖的脸看不出表情，但是语气里透露出的愉悦非常明显。“我给你们带来了一个同伴。”  
一个牛高马大的胖子在Zoom的示意下走进来，他将手里抓着的人往前一扔。  
“Harry！”  
“爸爸！”  
Harrison努力了两次，都没能从地上爬起来。他喘着粗气，任由Zoom享受地观看他无能为力的丑态，攒够了力气，第三次终于成功撑起身体坐起来。他的颧骨青紫红肿，嘴角也被打破了留有血痕，从他的姿势能看出来身上被衣服挡着的地方也没被少照顾。  
Zoom走过去，用脚将他推倒。看着Harrison毫无反抗能力瘫倒在地的样子，发出刺耳的大笑声。  
Jesse尖叫起来，“爸爸！”  
“别碰他！”Barry看着他倒在地上微微颤抖的样子，早忘了自己身上的伤，心里又痛又急又怒。这男人自己跑这里来了？！Zoom现在几乎不从黑色区域出去，想都不用想就知道是Harrison跑进来自投罗网，不然哪儿会这么容易被抓住。  
“哦，让我别碰他？你有什么立场这么要求我？”Zoom蹲下身，掐住Harrison的下巴将他沾满了灰的脸抬起来，另一只手状似轻柔地帮他擦掉脸上的灰和血迹。“Harrison，Harrison，你说我是先杀了你的小闪电侠，还是你亲爱的Jesse？”  
“你杀了我吧，Zoom。”Harrison轻喘着气，毫无惧怕地直视他面前不露真容的死敌。  
Jesse微弱的呜咽声夹杂着断断续续的“no，no”  
Harrison闭了闭眼，他已经不知道该如何安抚自己心爱的女儿了。他赌上一切来到这里，甚至没带任何武器，这是他这辈子最大的一次冒险。带角者，不要让他失望。  
“就算是先杀了你，他们俩也不能留下性命。”Zoom轻柔地说，“我可以满足你的愿望，作为临别赠礼。你说我是就这样拧断你的脖子，还是挖出你的心脏？”随着话语，他戴着黑色皮质手套的手滑过Harrison的脖子，又撕裂了Harrison的衬衣覆上裸露在外的胸膛。“我已经听见你的心脏被捏爆时发出的美妙声响……”  
“放·开·他！”Barry咬着牙，试图让自己站起来。他浑身上下每个关节都在抗议，每块肌肉都在颤抖，他唯一能活动的只有口舌。  
“我似乎错过了什么好戏。”带角者一爪捏断了堵在门口的胖子的脖子。他踩着那具刚刚倒下的尸体走进来，浓郁的黑暗似乎总在他身边萦绕不去，他站在Zoom跟前，竟比他还要高大。  
Jesse惧怕地缩回墙角，惊恐的眼睛里满是泪水。她不敢看向那个身影，只好死死盯着自己瘫倒在地伤痕累累的父亲。  
Zoom看上去非常吃惊，他扔开Harrison站到一边。“你怎么来了？”  
带角者看了他一眼，带着某种不满。“你在拿自己的性命下赌注，Harrison Wells博士。”  
Harrison抬起眼睛看向他，裂开一个难看的笑。“我赌赢了吗？”  
带角者皱起眉，他应该不常做这个动作，看上去滑稽不已。“从我出现你就知道了。”  
“真是多谢抬爱。”他咳嗽了两声，少量的血从嘴角流出来。他淡然地擦了擦，接受了带角者的帮助坐起身来。  
“这是我最后一次向你释放善意，Harrison。好好考虑我之前提出的要求。”带角者冷冰冰地说。“为了表示我的诚意，我允许你带走你的女儿和这个爱捣乱的闪电侠。”  
“可是！”Zoom挡在Harrison面前，却被带角者伸手推开了。他愤愤地不见了踪迹。  
两个喽啰将Barry和Jesse的囚牢打开，将他们拖出来扔到带角者面前。另一个喽啰从胖子的裤子里翻找出Harrison被搜走的无针注射器，扔回给他。  
“带他们走吧，Harrison，不要浪费我给你最后的机会。”他冷漠地说，转身消失在门口。  
Jesse这才扑过去扶住自己的父亲，抱着他的肩头嚎啕大哭。Harrison亲吻她脏兮兮的额头，将女儿紧紧抱住。“没事了，没事了。我这就带你们离开。”他拿起无针注射器，将里面的液体注射进自己的身体。药物暂时压制了伤痛，Harrison在Jesse的帮助下将Barry背起来。“撑住，Barry。我们回去了。”  
Barry软塌塌地搭在Harrison的背上，头昏昏沉沉地靠在他脑后。“Harrison，对不起。”他迷迷糊糊地说。“对不起。”  
“你在说什么，Barry。我可不记得有什么需要你道歉的地方。”Harrison低声说，也不知道濒临昏迷的Barry有没有听见。“你看，Cisco和Caitlin来接我们了。”

Harrison的伤有些严重，他利用药物强行让自己暂时恢复行动力带着Barry和Jesse出来导致他必须卧床休养，就算是运用了地球二更先进的治疗技术，卧床时间也不会低于半个月。  
而Barry则更麻烦一些。他快于常人的新陈代谢速度原本应该让他能够更快地复原，然而有什么能量阻碍了他肌体的自我修复。他多处骨折，被割裂的伤口无法有效止血导致失血过多。Caitlin想尽办法缝合了他的伤口，但是不一会儿就会有血珠冒出来。  
“再给我打一针，Cisco。让我先完成那个实验。”Harrison说，“那是带角者搞的鬼。再这么下去他会死的。”  
Cisco不知道怎么办才好，犹豫地看向Caitlin。后者与Harrison对视一阵，最终败下阵来。“你知道这会对你造成更大的伤害Harry。”  
“但是Barry更需要治疗。”  
Caitlin咬咬牙，对Cisco点点头。她已经给Barry输血两次了，那两条伤口依然没有止血，甚至开始有恶化的迹象。  
Harrison做出来的东西是把枪，会发射出奇怪的电流一样的能量波。  
“Harry，你是不是病糊涂了。”Cisco扛着枪无奈地看着又躺回床上去的Harrison。  
Harrison惨白着脸就像个死人一样。“这只是个半成品，Cisco。原本我的打算是用来对付黑色区域的恶魔，但是你手里的东西功率太低对他们不会有什么实质性的伤害。不过清理Barry伤口上的感染已经足够了。”  
“我只需要用这个东西——电他？”  
“对。注意监测能量数值变化，过量了会造成二次伤害。”Harrison强撑着说完，便陷入了沉睡。  
Cisco鼓了鼓眼睛，“来吧，让我们试试看这个东西有没有用。”  
Caitlin临走前温和地对守在床边的女孩儿说，“Jesse，我一时半会儿可能抽不出时间过来。你能帮我们好好照看你爸爸吗？有什么事就用内部通讯联系我。”  
Jesse气色已经好了很多，她点点头，藏起自己微微发抖的左手。


	11. 可怕的礼物

处理了阻碍伤口愈合的能量，Barry的伤好得飞快，当他开始继续在城市里跑来跑去的时候，Harrison还躺在床上养伤。  
Barry总在晚上的时候才会过来，静悄悄地在Harrison床边坐一阵。他在床上睡得不安稳的时候，Barry会握住他的手轻声地安抚。有时候Harrison会醒过来，两个人聊会儿天，然后Harrison继续睡，Barry再守他一会儿，要睡也是睡Harrison房间里的另一张床。  
他不想回去自己家里，仿佛留在这个地方就能守得Harrison一世安宁。  
“你都不睡觉的吗，闪电侠？每次我醒过来都看见你坐在这儿。”Harrison调侃地说。他的声音带着倦意的沙哑，因为身体尚未恢复而带着虚弱的气音。  
Barry握着他的手掌心相贴，为了Harrison一日快过一日的康复感到欣喜。“你睡了我就去睡。”  
“不用这么担心我，我好着呢。”  
“我很高兴你能尽快恢复。”  
Harrison笑起来，闭上眼睛。“别打扰我了，Barry。我想接着睡觉。”  
“嗯。晚安，Harry。”  
“晚安。”  
Barry没动。他握着Harrison的手，看着Harrison的呼吸逐渐平缓放慢。他就只是想这么看着他，完整无缺地安安全全地在他眼前。当Harrison手无寸铁地踏入黑色区域的时候他心里到底在想些什么呢？他有考虑过自己也会死在里面吗？Zoom将Harrison带到他面前的时候，一直隐藏在心底的情感随着难以置信的担忧和愤怒炸裂，Barry万分后怕如果那天Harrison赌输了……他无法想象看到Harrison死在自己面前他会做些什么。  
他将脸贴上Harrison的手背，男人这两天养伤，Jesse心疼父亲照顾得很周到，Harrison反而比之前还长了一点肉。Harrison并没有抗拒Barry这两天来进度有些快的亲近距离，是两情相悦的默许，还是迟钝到家的状况外？Barry并不想琢磨这个，他只需要追上去，将Harrison困在自己双臂之间，让他目之所及都是自己，心之所想全是自己，那就行了。  
将亲吻落在Harrison额头，Barry留恋唇下皮肤的温度，许久之后才离开Harrison身边回到卧室里洗漱睡觉。黑色区域又一次开始了扩张，他会很忙。  
“他是你的男朋友吗？”Jesse好奇地看着Harrison。  
“是什么让你这么认为？他每天都来探望我？”  
“他看着你的眼神——就好像只要那么看着你就拥有了全世界一样。”  
Harrison笑了声。“你的这个形容充满了少女式的粉色梦幻，我亲爱的女儿。”  
“你没有否认。”Jesse轻声地说。  
“Jess，我——”  
“我觉得这样很好啊。”女孩儿笑起来。“他很好。”  
“Jess……”  
“你也喜欢他。”  
“我……”  
“我看得出来。当你们在一起的时候，看上去——很好。”  
“Jess，发生了什么事？”Harrison握住女儿的手，冰凉凉的。  
Jesse轻轻地回握，露出一个更加甜蜜的笑容，“我只是很高兴，爸爸。终于有另一个人走进了你的身边。”

Cisco躲开Harrison敲过来的笔头，“嘿，我们这是庆祝你康复！”  
Harrison手腕一转收回手里的笔，继续书写，“你只是想找借口大吃一顿。我可没时间跟你玩小孩子把戏。”  
“Cisco，别烦Harry了。”Caitlin失笑道。Cisco从Harrison回到实验室就绕着他团团转，闹着要庆祝，扰得Harrison烦不胜烦。  
“你的工作职责在这里，Cisco，监视黑色区域的情况，想办法找到带角者。”Harrison说。“他都出现好几次了，尤其上一次还是在白天，你竟然还没折腾出来结果？”  
Cisco竟然词穷，只好对着Harrison的后脑勺瞪眼。  
“Harry。”通讯器响起来，是Barry。  
“怎么了，Barry？”Harrison停下手里的事。  
“……我马上过来。”话音未落，Barry已经来到他的面前。他面露犹豫地攥紧了手里的纸条。“Harry……”  
Harrison丢开笔走到他面前，“发生了什么？”  
Barry咬咬牙，将手里的纸条递给他，“那里的人说是带角者让转交给你的。”  
“给我的？”Harrison接过纸条，上面只有短短的两行字，写的歪歪扭扭。“我的耐心有限，Harrison。希望你喜欢我的礼物。”  
凑上来的Cisco顺手接住Harrison抛开的纸条，自觉地看了内容。“这是什么意思？”  
“他有些不耐烦了。”Harrison绷紧嘴唇，“我们需要加倍小心。”  
Barry握紧Harrison的手，两个人都没再说话。  
Caitlin说，“我去看看Sarah。”  
“我们一定会战胜他的。”Barry小声地说。  
Harrison对他笑了笑，眼里冷厉一片。  
然而，Caitlin的尖叫声揭开了新的麻烦，出事了。  
Sarah死了，血流了一地。她惊恐万分的双眼鼓胀凸出，扭曲的表情充满了恐惧和痛苦，四肢俱被折断——还有她的脖子。伤口在她的腿上，利器割破了她的大腿动脉。Jesse就晕倒在她的血泊里，浑身都是半干的血迹。墙上用血写着，“你喜欢吗？”  
“Jess！！”Harrison冲过去，半跪在地将女儿抱起来，丝毫不管自己身上也被发黑的粘稠血液沾满。“Jess，快醒醒！”  
“爸爸……”Jesse睁开眼睛就开始嚎啕大哭，浑身抖个不停，紧紧地偎依在父亲的怀里。“那个怪物杀了她！好可怕，好可怕……”  
“Jesse的手！”Caitlin惊恐地捂住嘴。  
一时间，所有人的视线都盯上了Jesse抓紧Harrison衣服的左手——干枯灰暗、死气沉沉——她被感染了。  
“不！！！！！！！！！！！”Harrison捧住女儿的手，充血的眼睛里痛苦万分！“Jess，Jess，别怕。”他转而捧住女儿泪流满面的脸，“我会救你的，我一定会救你的。你不会有事的，Jess！别怕，爸爸在这里！”  
Jesse已经完全不知所措了，只是偎依在Harrison怀里一个劲哭。  
“Harry，先带Jesse出来洗个澡，换身干净的衣服。我们——我们需要打扫干净这里。”Barry舔舔唇，艰难地说。他那么想要靠前去，却又不敢。  
Harrison看了他一眼，道不清那个眼神里包含了些什么情绪。“烧了她。”他说，“别让她的尸体继续被带角者侮辱。”他稳稳地将女儿抱起，跟在Caitlin身后一步一个血脚印。  
Cisco看着一地的血，喉咙里几乎发不出声音。“我们，我们需要收集血液样本。Caitlin会用的上。”他干哑地说。Sarah是个可怜的好姑娘，他想，住在这里的日子里她开朗了许多，喜欢看侦探小说，会跟他和Caitlin聊天。她对自己能够这样住在一个狭窄的玻璃屋子里远离那些非人的怪物非常感激。为了让她更自在，Cisco关掉了Sarah这间隔离室的监控。所以他们对Sarah和Jesse经历了什么完全无从得知。  
他们收拾干净了这个地方，墙上的血字却留下了浅浅的痕迹。Caitlin已经帮助Jesse洗澡换了衣裳。  
“让我住进隔离室吧。”女孩儿已经平静下来，她挂着清浅的笑容，不自觉地将自己的左手藏在身后。“我担心他会利用我感染你们。”  
“Jess——”Harrison焦急地想着女儿伸出双手，却被躲开了。  
“爸爸，别这样。我知道你心疼我，但是现在不是我们任性的时候。”Jesse抹掉从眼角滑落的泪水。“我相信你们一定可以打败带角者的。你说过的，只要他死了，一切都会解决。”  
Harrison沉重地收回手，“委屈你一段时间了，Jess。”  
Jesse点点头。她拒绝与任何人有接触，安安静静地进入另一间隔离室——他们都不愿意让Jesse继续住在Sarah曾经使用过的隔离室，更何况墙上的血字还没彻底清除干净。  
“去忙吧，爸爸。你不用守在这里一直看着我，还有摄像头呢。”Jesse用轻松的语气说。“我正好多看些书，等这件事情结束之后就去念大学。”  
Harrison慢慢地点点头，他看着Jesse的眼神充满了珍爱、不舍和心疼，又看到女儿再次向他坚定地点点头，才转身离开。  
Barry一直等着他，他一转过拐角，立刻伸手拉住了他。“Harry。”  
Harrison抿紧嘴唇，整张脸绷得像戴了面具。  
“Harry，我们会有办法的。”Barry慢慢地抬起双手环住对方，没有遭到抵抗这才紧紧收紧怀抱。他搂紧男人坚实的背，脸颊轻蹭对方柔软的头发，嘴唇一次次隔着几乎消弭的距离擦过他的耳廓。  
Harrison抬起手紧紧抓住Barry的后背，这个年轻人此时此刻犹如一个不会倒下的支点。  
不知道是谁先主动的，他们只是亲吻了对方。他们的第一个亲吻是温柔的，仅是双唇相贴。这安抚了彼此快要崩裂的情绪，让他们能够互相支持着面对所有的危机。


	12. 暗流

Barry轻手轻脚地打开房门，本应该在床上熟睡的男人却坐在床边，他双肘撑在腿上，弓着背捂着脸。“Harry，怎么了？”  
Harrison直起身，偏过头看向他。闪电侠身上还带着点点深夜里市外的寒气，制服刚摘了头罩拿在手里。“这是今天晚上第几次了？”  
“第4次。最近这段时间都不安分呐。”Barry笑了笑。“你再睡一会儿吧，还有一阵才天亮。”  
Harrison没说话，抿紧了唇坐在那儿没动。  
Barry走过去，半跪在他面前，让自己能够看清他的脸。“嘿，Harry，你在烦恼些什么？告诉我？”他扔开头罩，捧住Harrison的脸让他看着自己。  
“Barry，我没事。我只是睡不着。”  
“需要我给你唱摇篮曲吗？”Barry笑着凑上去，忍不住用鼻尖轻蹭对方。Harrison轻轻地吐了口气闭上眼睛，没有拒绝。他便熊着胆子靠得更近，在男人嘴角留下一个亲吻。“我还可以陪着你睡。”  
“别闹了，Barry。没两个小时给你休息了。”Harrison淡淡地笑起来。“等明天再说。”  
“好。”Barry又抱了抱他。好想就这么抱着他什么也别管了。  
吃早饭的时候，Joe来了电话。  
“昨晚设立的隔离区已经被全部侵占。”Barry挂上电话，“我去看看。”  
“Barry，你现在去现场不会有任何用处。”Harrison漠然地喝着咖啡。  
“Harry？”  
“我会告诉你的，先让我吃饱。”  
结果排排坐听讲课的人不仅是S.T.A.R.Labs的几个人，还有Joe和Iris。  
“Cisco，中城地图。”  
被点名的Cisco忙不迭地放出大幅地图。  
“这是之前稳定了一段时间的边界。”Harrison标出一条线，“这是边界扩张的顺序。”他又画了几个圈，标上先后顺序。“大侦探，你们发现了什么？”  
Joe皱起眉头，“跟近期几起边界致伤冲突的地方重叠，你的意思是——”  
“顺序，你回忆一下顺序！”Harrison强调道。  
Iris掏出随身的小本本，“完全吻合！”她又核对了一遍，“没错！顺序一模一样。”  
“但是今天的扩张没有发生任何打斗。”Joe抹了一把脸。“我们已经撤离了所有区域里的人并且严禁进入。”  
“他们已经向我们宣战了，别那么天真！”Harrison厉声说，“之前这几个捅刀子的械斗不过是大举扩张之前的小打小闹。这是战争！当我们把大片领地上的驻兵撤离，敌人会怎么样？他们会胃口大开地全部吞下！隔离区是愚蠢的做法！我们需要的是全副武装的士兵，里面黑漆漆的家伙一出现就击毙他们，这样才能收复失地！”  
“我们不能随便击毙平民！”  
“他们现在不是平民，是带角者的奴隶！他们可不会因为你们手下留情就放你们一条活路！你以为他们为什么要把被打败的人拖进去？你以为那几次械斗中被捅肚子七八刀的人还能活着？一旦我们打败带角者，支持他们活下来的力量消失，他们就会倒在地上变成一具臭气熏天的尸体。不反击只会让黑色区域越来越大！我对你们要求也不高，至少稳住现在的区域范围别再让他们往外扩张了！”  
Joe瞪着眼睛，喉咙里的怒吼打了两个转又不得不吞了下去。  
几个年轻人都有些不知所措，看看Joe，又看看Harrison。  
“Harry。”Barry走过来拉住Harrison的手，“会有办法的。”  
Harrison闭了闭眼，“别那么天真，Barry。不抵抗，他们就会毫无限制地向外扩张，越是这样他们的力量越是增强；而一旦遭遇阻碍，他们就会进攻。说不定他们已经偷偷摸摸准备了枪支弹药。更何况，他们那里还有Zoom，甚至其他的超能力者。”  
“为什么你对他们那么了解？”Iris眯起眼睛，“你对他们的目的、做法那么清楚。为什么？你甚至知道他们的首领叫做‘带角者’，他还那么维护你。”  
“Iris！”Barry感觉到Harrison的手握紧了拳头，不由得开口。“我相信他。”  
“Barry！”Iris不赞同地看向Barry。  
Joe也眉头皱得老高。  
Harrison甩开Barry紧握住自己的手。“我没有那个义务向你们说明一切，West先生和小姐。能告诉你们的我都已经说了，你们爱信不信。我要去陪我女儿，失陪。”他转身走出实验室，头也不回。  
Cisco和Caitlin看了看离开的Harrison，看了看有点垂头丧气的Barry，看了看略带怀疑的West父女俩，又互相对视了一眼，彼此摊了摊手。  
一屋子人正在那儿尴尬，Joe的电话响了。“局里截获了一批武器，他们想要运送去黑色区域里面。”  
“Iris，你留在这里别乱跑。我先回局里去一趟。”Joe电话往兜里一揣，“Barry，Iris就交给你了。”  
“爸爸！”Iris不赞同地说，“我是个成年人，你这是干什么呐！”  
Joe难得虎着脸，“你偷偷往禁区跑好几次了，你以为我不知道？乖乖呆在这里，不然我就带你去警局蹲着。”  
Barry说，“Iris，你去了禁区？这很危险，我可不希望看到你成为恶魔军队的一员。”  
Iris不高兴地瞪他，撇过头没再说话。  
“我问清楚情况就通知你们。别·乱·跑。”Joe尤其重点地对女儿说，然后急匆匆地走了。  
Cisco说：“我们就这么傻站着等消息？”  
“Harry不是让你分析带角者出现的能量变化规律，你已经做完了？”Caitlin问。  
“毫无头绪。我已经把带角者出现相关数据都翻出花来了，根本没有规律可言。”小伙子蔫儿蔫儿地说，这可真是他出生以来最严重的自信打击之一了。  
Iris说，“你们真的非常信任他，那个——Harrison Wells。”  
Caitlin看了站在Iris身后的Barry一眼，“为了Jesse，他永远不可能背叛我们与带角者同流合污。”  
Cisco耸耸肩，“我也这么觉得。你是没看到Harry对Jesse有多重视，简直到了偏执狂的地步。我敢说，要是我们现在把带角者帮到他面前再给他一把刀，他会为了带角者施加给Jesse的痛苦而把那家伙捅成筛子然后连骨带肉剁成酱。”  
“听你这么说感觉真可怕。”Iris皱了皱脸。  
Barry失笑地摇摇头，“Cisco，Jesse是Harry唯一的亲人，你这么说太夸张了。”  
“我只是说出我的感觉而已。”  
“我去看看Harry。”Barry说。  
他很担心Harrison现在的情绪状况。男人一整晚一整晚地睡不好觉，心里担忧着Jesse又操心如何找出带角者。好几次Barry半夜出去处理紧急情况，回来都看到Harrison在倒水喝或者坐在床边开着台灯写公式。Barry不得不半哄半强迫地将他弄上床去睡觉。  
Iris快步追上Barry，“我也去。”  
Barry只好放慢脚步，等Iris一起。“Jesse在隔离室。”  
“可怜的姑娘。”Iris已经知道了Jesse的遭遇，现在又提起她的状况不由得一阵同情。“真希望能帮帮她。”  
“现在只能尽快找到带角者打败他。”Barry在拐角处停住脚步。  
Harrison正跪坐在隔离室前，Jesse则在另一边。女孩儿看上去并没有什么不同，她跟她的父亲正小声地争论什么，显得很有生气。Harrison宠溺地摇摇头，指头在玻璃上敲了敲。  
Iris微笑着说，“他真的很爱他的女儿。”  
Barry赞同道，“是啊。Joe也很爱你。”  
“我知道。”Iris翻了个白眼。“我知道我之前的做法错了，别老揪着这点不放好吗？我只是想得到第一手资讯。”  
“我保证会独家给你第一资讯，别让我们担心，嗯？”  
“我保证。”  
Barry做出“我很满意”的表情，点点头。“我要过去了。”他指指Harrison和Jesse。  
Iris摇摇头。“我还是上去吧。”今天刚对Harrison一番质疑，现在就跑过去总觉得不太好。  
Barry便向着隔离室走过去，他把手抄在裤兜里，脚步轻快。

Joe一直加班到深夜，当他拿到最终的报告，他明白，Harrison说对了。  
六批军火已经被先后运入黑色区域。线人不愿意透露更多，只是告诉他们，量很大。


	13. 潮涌

“71号点发生骚乱！有人中弹了！”  
“收到！”  
“94号点小规模械斗！”  
“明白！”  
“20号点需要支援！”  
“马上去！”  
Cisco说得口干舌燥猛喝水，Barry忙得团团转。中城的警力面对突然遍地开花的各种骚乱捉襟见肘，尤其是骚乱都发生在夜里，人人都非常疲惫。  
Harrison盯着显示器上处处亮红灯的状态没说话，Cisco扔掉了喝空的又一个纸杯。  
忙碌的状态一直持续到太阳升起。灰败的人们向着黑色区域的中心退去。边界之外，坚守一夜的警察们俱都松了一口气。  
然而，这仅仅是个开始。那些数量惊人的军火尚未出现，Zoom为首的超能力罪犯还在潜藏。  
一连开好几天夜车，Cisco和Caitlin彻底撑不住了，咖啡因也无法阻止他们在警报解除后第一时间奔向床铺的怀抱睡得昏天黑地。  
Barry也打着哈欠直揉眼睛。他需要再检查一遍实验室，然后就能回去睡觉了，却看到Harrison仍一手端着咖啡喝，一手在那儿写写画画。“Harry，你怎么还在这儿呢？”  
Harrison头都没回一下，唯一的回应是喉咙里满是咖啡味的哼哼。  
真是拿他没办法。Barry走上前去，从背后搂住Harrison的腰，顺手抽走笔。“你该去睡觉了，Harry。”他蹭蹭对方的耳朵，感受到乱糟糟的头发擦在自己脸上，觉得心里也软乎乎的。  
Harrison叹了口气，把手里的咖啡杯往桌上一放，转过身面对Barry。“该睡觉了？”挑挑眉。  
Barry凑过去亲他，感觉到怀里人一开始微微的退缩时不依不饶地追上去。Barry舔过Harrison的上颚，又去勾缠羞答答的舌头，有些漫不经心地想着果然嘴里都是咖啡味儿。但他随即因为对方开始回应，彻底沉溺进这个亲吻里。  
“Barry，睡觉？”也不知过了多久，Harrison将Barry推开，微肿的嘴唇喘着气，颧骨也泛上了红晕。  
Barry这才发现自己有只手已经沿着后腰的线条摸进了对方的裤子里……那么，他手底下的触感是——嗖地红了脸，把手抽出来乖乖放在腰上。“我……我只是，嗯，我们该去休息了。”  
“笨。”Harrison敲了一记他的头，看着年轻人故作苦哈哈的表情便又有点心软地亲亲他，被顺竿子往上爬的Barry逮住又狠狠地吻了一记。  
这两个吻为闪电侠提供了超量的充能效果，驱散了顶在他脑袋上的所有DEBUFF，夜夜通宵在禁区边界来回奔走提供帮助，勉强维持着脆弱的平衡。  
变故发生在一天凌晨，大规模的对外扩张似乎在这天达到了某一个顶峰，所幸的是他们没能突破警戒线，留下数十具尸体退去了，里面有被感染者，也有那些丑陋的怪物。警察和自愿前来帮忙的人们将这些尸体集中到一起，送去火化。  
当运尸体的车经过一家孤儿院的时候，那些尸体又一次站了起来。黑色的造物杀死了司机和随行的警官，冲进孤儿院将那里变作又一个据点。这家孤儿院本就离警戒线比较近，里面还住着十多个没来得及转移的孩子，另外还有几个义工。当Joe带着人赶过去的时候，那地方已经彻底成了中城土地上又一块黑斑。年幼的孩子们手里握着枪，枯黑的皮肤下闻不到生命鲜活的气味，他们发红的眼睛里装着恐惧，开枪的动作却老练像个士兵。  
长角的怪物站在找不见光亮的屋里，玻璃碎裂的声音裹杂着枪响，他露出残忍的笑容看着外面的警察一个个倒下，脚下踩着的是一具具义工死不瞑目的尸体。啊，现在还是尸体，过一会儿他们就能站起来，成为他的利爪和肉盾。  
与此同时，原本离去的怪物们重振旗鼓，他们纠集在一起，向着孤儿院的方向突进。Zoom为首的数个超能力者行在他们前面，令得整个队伍如入无人之境。虽然闪电侠到来后与Zoom缠斗不已，但这也不过是稍稍拖延了他们进攻的步伐。接受来自带角者力量的Zoom速度比以前更快，Barry勉力应付着，无暇他顾。  
“你真是太弱了。”Zoom说，“Harrison选择了你真是他最大的错误。”  
Barry咬紧了牙，仍避免不了被踹飞。他忍痛站起来，险险躲过对方又一脚，然后被接肘而至的另一击再次打飞出去。  
“就我们俩好好玩玩，不好吗？不要去打扰大人们的正事。”Zoom揪住Barry的制服，拖着摔得晕头转向的闪电侠向更远的地方走去。  
黑色区域再一次扩张，将孤儿院和周边的区域都吞了进去。  
Barry一瘸一拐地回了实验室，没敢让Harrison看到自己狼狈的模样。所幸后者一直埋头研究他的新武器，根本没注意外头发生了什么事。

“我们无法对着孩子开枪！”Joe恨得牙痒痒，肩膀腰腿都中了枪，被医生勒令住院。  
Barry按住Joe不让他一激动了就蹦跶，伤口再裂开就麻烦了。“我会想办法把他们带出来。”  
“你自己也注意安全。Wells在做的那个武器怎么样了？这么久了还没进展？”  
“天天废寝忘食在弄，要不是我们盯着恐怕会在实验室里晕倒好几次。”Barry说到这个就直叹气。“明明倒到床上就会睡死，就是硬撑着要做，咖啡当饭吃。”  
Joe对这情况倒没想到。“有这么麻烦？”  
Barry点点头。“就这么麻烦。”他等Joe睡着，然后回到实验室。  
Harrison站在操作台前，跟他出门时的姿态一模一样，只是台子上的东西已经从一堆零碎变得有了形状。  
“Harry，你一直没休息？”  
“现在几点了？”Harrison停下手里的活计，抬起手揉了揉脖子，看来这几个小时他就一直保持这个低头的动作没变过。  
Barry走过去帮他揉揉肩颈的肌肉，“果然没人提醒你就会这样。去休息吧，这都下午三点过了。”  
“我饿了，先吃饭。”  
“吃大贝利吧。”  
“嗯。”  
Barry推着Harrison往外走，出门前扫了一眼桌上的东西，看样子又会是枪，个头还不小。


	14. 进展

Harrison的试验α型被证明是失败的，男人很快收集了足够的数据再次投入到永无止境的研究中。  
中城的黑色区域正在你来我往的拉锯战中缓慢扩张。有时候他们推进了一个点，黑色的怪物们很快就会在另一个点取得进展。闪电侠努力地奔跑，也只不过让天平稍稍向着人们倾斜了那么一丁点，总的来讲，不拿个大招出来被吞掉是早晚的事。  
“你又被Zoom扔着玩儿了？”Harrison头也不抬，听见Barry走路的声音就知道肯定又在半路上被Zoom截住了。  
Cisco耸了耸肩，“真是搞不明白，他明明能杀了你，却总是不动手。现在他已经不需要用你的神速力了，干嘛还这样？”  
Caitlin一边给Barry检查一边哭笑不得，“这样倒还算是好事。最近Barry的速度还有所提升。嘿，别乱动！”  
Barry带着歉意把头从Harrison的方向转回来。  
看不见Harrison的表情，Barry心里总不踏实。他们日日相拥而眠，有时候也会亲吻。他哄劝Harrison休息，倔强的男人总会妥协，这令Cisco啧啧称奇；但是每次亲吻的时候，Harrison总会在一开始流露出轻微的退缩，虽然每次Barry都会不依不饶地追上去，Harrison也会在后来变得毫不被动。  
他们彼此从未说过“爱”。不是Barry不想说，而是每次他看清Harrison那双蓝色的眼睛里流露出的东西，他便不敢说了。他只好更紧密地拥抱他，更甜蜜地亲吻他，指望着对方能完全收下自己那颗鲜血滚烫的心。  
“β型，我调整了波长，增强了输出功率。”又一把枪被扔到Barry怀里，Harrison摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛。“你给West送过去。”  
Barry将枪放到一边，一手扶住男人的后颈，亲了亲对方的眼睛。（Cisco背景音：眼睛要瞎了要瞎了！）“我们晚上吃意大利菜好吗？”他没有退开，凑在鼻息相容的距离里，被Harrison的气味所笼罩。  
“你晚上有空？”Harrison的声音里带着疲倦和笑意，他扶着Barry的肩，没有在意对方在离开前偷了个吻。  
Cisco被砸了一脑袋笔帽无可奈何的模样惹得Caitlin捂着嘴偷笑。“是我的问题吗？不是。是他们不分场合秀恩爱的问题。”黑发青年压着嗓子对Caitlin说，眼睛瞪得大大的。“真受不了！”  
“Cisco！你的数据分析到底怎么样了！？”  
听见Harrison的召唤，Cisco立刻从吐槽状态转变为工作状态。“就来！”  
Caitlin笑着看他跑开，低头看了看手机。还是没有啊。  
“重点参数还是不够啊。”那边Cisco抱着头，明显又被Harrison敲了一记爆栗。  
“要不要试试加入个体能量波动数据？”Caitlin灵光一闪。“带角者跟其他的‘恶魔’都不一样对不对？那么我们可以试试追踪他的数据啊。”  
Harrison点点头，“看看，Cisco，这才是正确的科学态度。”  
“你自己不也没想到吗？就怪我咯。”Cisco嘟哝道。“可是，我们怎么搞到它的数据？”  
“我们已经有了目前所有带角者出现时候的卫星数据，只需要从中剥离其他个体的干扰就可以得到我们想要的部分了。”Harrison说。“之前Sarah的数据还在吗，Cisco？”  
“当然在！我会以Sarah的数据为基础模拟其他受感染个体的数据，然后进行比对剔除。”  
“一个样本不够，让Barry再带两个回来。”  
“我们没地方关了。”  
“那就再送回去。反正我们只是要他们的数据而已。”  
Cisco还能说啥？乖乖照办。  
一切都进行得很顺利，除了Barry在跟Harrison共进晚餐的时候被紧急召唤不得不匆忙离开，留下Harrison一个人在餐厅。  
Barry前后抓了四五个被感染者回来，Cisco在Caitlin的帮助下一一进行了数据记录和建模工作。后来Harrison又让Barry逮两个异界生物回来。  
“他疯了！他肯定疯了！”Cisco大叫，“那些玩意儿靠Barry一个人怎么能行？”  
出乎意料的是Barry竟然真的抓了两个回来。“今天运气不错，碰到两个落单的。”闪电侠挠了挠头发，没看到Harrison盯着他的眼神意味深长。  
顺带一提，β型也被证明“不具备实战作用”，虽然比α型好了很多。Harrison皱着眉把β型拆成零件，“看来，还是要做实体实验才行啊。正好抓了几个回来，Caitlin，你来帮忙。”  
“啊，噢，好的！”Caitlin龇了龇牙，“我需要做些什么？”  
“让Cisco把相关的数据给你，你随时帮我们比对实验体的指标变化——我尽量控制功率不要杀死他们。”  
Caitlin和Cisco互相抖了抖。  
“我不在的时候盯好他，别让他过度劳累，OK？”Barry极其殷切地看着他的两个好友，然而他们都只能无能为力地摊手。  
“我们能阻止他？你开玩笑吗？”Cisco小声地说，“我可不想被他拿零件砸脑袋。”  
Barry也压低了声音，“没办法了你们就去找Jesse。”  
“你们三个鬼鬼祟祟嘀嘀咕咕什么？Cisco你不想干了？Caitlin？”Harrison的声音听上去又要丢东西了。  
被点名的两个人忙各归各位。“我们准备好了，Harry！”

“所以——是他？”Iris轻轻地撞了撞Barry的肩膀。  
Barry一口水差点吞岔气，“咳咳咳！什么？”摆摆手示意看过来的Joe自己很好。  
“你的‘那个人’是Harrison Wells，从另一个地球来的那个。”从小一起长大的姐姐眯起眼睛，“你若说谎我不会放过你”的表情。  
“嗯，对。”Barry摸摸鼻尖，忍不住笑起来。  
“什么时候的事？”  
“就Jesse刚回来的时候。”  
“你很快乐，Barry。”Iris给了Barry一个大大的拥抱。“真是太好了。”  
“我爱他。”Barry笑着说，“非常非常爱。”  
Iris正想说什么，Barry的手机响起来。  
“过来拿‘屠魔者’，Barry。我敢说这绝对是完美杰作！”Cisco在电话里大叫，“太不可思议了！Joe会爱死它的！”


	15. 已知的归向

“一共三个档位，A档可以让受感染的人失去行动能力，差不多就是击晕，但是对那些入侵生物没大用；B档是击晕入侵生物——我更建议你们用C档对付他们，打伤打残打死，这就要看枪法了。尸体记得拖出来烧掉。”Harrison演示了一下操作方式。  
Barry接过来，发现比前面几个试验型体积小了许多。“充能型的？”  
“没错。目前的问题就是，能耗有点高。我会继续看看有没有什么办法降低耗能问题。”  
Cisco提了一个大包给Barry，“这里面是替换用的能量盒。”  
“哇哦，这真是太棒了！”Barry拍拍Cisco的肩，满脸兴奋。转向Harrison的时候他又忍不住露出更多笑容，紧紧的拥抱了对方。“谢谢你，Harry。”  
“好吧好吧，Cisco和Caitlin已经被闪电侠遗忘了。”Cisco一脸便秘的表情看着Barry。能不能不要这么腻歪！  
Harrison揉了揉Barry的头发，“这只是试用款，你先送去给West，如果有作用会多做一些。”  
“别太累了。”Barry就着Harrison一只手插在自己发间的姿势够过去吻他，果然又是满嘴的咖啡味。Barry舔了舔Harrison的嘴角，“等我回来一起吃晚饭。”  
“不。”  
“为什么？”  
“今天晚上我要跟Cisco和Caitlin一起。Caitlin发现了一家很好吃的墨西哥卷饼。”  
“我也要去！”  
“你应该去值夜班，闪电侠。”Harrison拍拍Barry的腰，“我们会给你带一份回来的。”  
顶着一脸闷闷不乐的表情，Barry咬了咬Harrison的鼻尖，“那好吧。我先走了。”  
“嗯。”笑着放开Barry，Harrison向Cisco招招手，便向隔离室走去。Jesse手臂上的受感染范围正在扩大，他做了一个臂腕给她，希望能够有点用处。  
Barry把枪送到Joe手里，又把一大袋子能量盒给他，教他怎么用。“耗能有点大，每一枪都不能浪费，考验你射击能力的时刻到了。”  
“喔噢，真是厉害的东西。晚上试试。”Joe翻来翻去地打量，又试着换了下能量盒。“一个盒子能支持打几枪？”  
“呃——我没问。”Barry说，“晚上实践出真知。如果有效果Harry说会多做一些给我们。”  
Joe点点头。“第一次有点期待夜晚早点来临。”  
“你对Harry真是有信心。”  
“我是对你有信心，Barry。你信任他，所以我也会信任他。”  
Barry眨眨眼睛，“唔~好吧。”  
“屠魔者”的实战效果简直惊艳，唯一的欠缺那就是——耗能确实非常高，Joe打光了所有的能量盒。  
“这不能怪我，一个能量盒只能够打3枪！”Joe面对Barry接过塞满了空能量盒背包的眼神感到有些脸热，“降低能耗是Wells必须解决的问题！”  
Barry勉力不要笑得太夸张，“我会转告他的。”  
回到S.T.A.R.Labs的房间，Harrison正靠在床头。他看上去刚从一场噩梦中醒来，额头上覆着细汗，整个人显得疲惫不已。  
“睡不好？”Barry把袋子扔到一边，帮他擦了擦额头上的汗，凉凉的。  
Harrison闭上眼睛细细地喘息了一下。“只是梦而已。”他任由Barry将自己抱进怀里，甚至主动将自己的头靠在对方肩上。  
“想说出来吗？”  
Harrison刚想拒绝，却又停下了。他一动不动地靠在Barry怀里，整个人都被这年轻人微高的体温烘得暖暖的。他能感觉到Barry的嘴唇是如何轻柔地亲吻自己的额角，双臂是如何珍惜地将自己环绕，他的坐姿甚至是极为别扭不适的，但是他稳稳地坐在这儿，拥抱着他。  
“Barry，他就要来了。”Harrison说。他感到一阵解脱，整个人从里到外都仿若打破了那道枷锁。“Corwin就要来了。”  
Corwin，这个名字Barry记得，带角者的照片令Harrison晕倒那次，他在睡梦中叫出的名字，语气中充满了某种乞求和不舍。不由得将男人抱得更紧一点，Barry问，“那是谁？他来这里做什么？”  
“他……”Harrison顿了顿，“他只是在逃亡，途径这个世界。他很快就会离开这里，前往别的地方。”  
“他令你感到不安，Harry。为什么？”  
“因为——”他坐起身，蓝色的眼睛看着面露担忧的Barry。“我的命运终将归于我的命名者。而我的名字，来自于他。”  
一阵不知由来的恐慌袭上心头，Barry一手握紧Harrison的手臂，“Harry，你这句话是，什么意思？”  
“我是个孤儿，Barry。那个时候，我没有名字，没有未来，直到误闯Corwin的领地。Harrison Wells是在他的手里诞生的，而他允诺我一个我自己选择的未来。”Harrison梦呓一般地说，“‘你的命运终将归于你的命名者。’这是我离开Corwin的时候听到的。那个声音就像是烙印一样刻在我的脑子里，但是当我躺在我自己的床上，它又消失了。这么多年，我都不记得。而现在，带角者出现了，Corwin越来越近，它也醒了，提醒我绕了再远的路，终归还是一个去处。”  
“谁也不能从我身边夺走你，Harry。”Barry捧住Harrison的脸，“无论是Zoom，带角者，还是Corwin。我们跨越了不同的地球才得以相遇，就算是命运，那你的命运也是跟我绑在一起的，你的归处只有一个，那就是我。”  
他将Harrison推倒在床，整个人压上去用力地亲吻他，用牙齿在对方嘴唇上留下深色的齿痕，用舌头在对方口腔里留下自己的气味。他在Harrison快要窒息的时候才放开，喘息着亲吻过湿润的嘴角和颊边，在敏感的耳廓反复啃噬，“我爱你，Harrison Wells。我将我的所有呈献给你，每一寸肉体每一滴灵魂，以换取你的。”  
Harrison剧烈地喘息，在Barry身下微微颤抖。他揪扯着Barry的头发，将他从自己已经红得快流血的耳边拉开，那张泪流满面的脸整个露在他面前。“我从来不信命运，Barry。即使大多数时候看起来那一套很唬人，我一点也不信。我只信我自己。”  
他吻上Barry，就像之前Barry吻他一样凶狠，微微的血腥味和疯狂鼓动的心脏令他头晕目眩。  
Barry扯掉他的T恤，一手拂过他已经坚挺的乳头，一路向下脱掉他的裤子。年轻人并没有多加爱抚，他知道Harrison已经跟自己一样硬，而他们现在不需要一场缠绵似水的性爱。他拉开年长者的双腿，后者顺从到可以说是主动。润滑剂就在枕头底下，他们彼此间对此心知肚明。  
湿滑的手指插进去，Harrison感到疼痛，但是他只是将身体展得更开，任由Barry入侵到最深处。他看着Barry，而Barry也看着他。  
“来吧，给我你的全部，我会给你我的！”Harrison再一次吻过去。  
Barry热硬的阴茎推了进去，他感觉到肠壁痛苦地紧缩，但是他不会停下。他的喉舌吞下Harrison的痛哼，下身耸动，享受着对方的纵容带来的满足。  
Harrison蓝色的眼睛蒙上了水雾。他很快便被Barry把控了敏感点，痛爽交加的交合直逼得他要从口里叫出些什么。但是Barry一直吻着他，看着他，同时用力地肏他。  
这男人将毫无保留，就像承诺的，并以此得到了他的全部。


	16. 那个预言

“你笑得就像一只偷吃到金丝雀的猫。”Cisco皱着鼻子绕开Barry，就像对方是一块从厕所里蹦出来的石头。  
Barry舔舔嘴唇，“我确实吃到了。”  
“OMG，你还要不要脸了……被Harry听到你就等着挨批吧。”  
“嗯哼，他还在睡。”  
“停·止·挂·在·你·脸·上·的·那·种·笑！我快受不了了！”  
“我只是有点，心花怒放。”  
“今天一整天你都离我远点。”Cisco嫌弃的语气越来越重。  
Barry闪进闪出，手里多了大贝利外卖，“我不会打扰你的，Cisco。今天一整天我都会陪着Harry。”然后闪走了。  
“BLOODY HELL。”  
丝毫没在意自己给Cisco造成了多大的心理伤害，Barry只想守在Harrison身边。无论之前他与Harrison多么如胶似漆日夜不离，也不若现在这样看得清楚明白。他终于剥掉Harrison外面那层壳，尝到了那层隔膜之下的滋味。Barry无法形容现在自己有多高兴。  
Harrison一直在睡，他的肉体随着翻滚的情欲兴奋了一整晚，现在他需要休息。但是睡着并不意味着他的精神也安宁了。来自过去的记忆纷然而至，它们像翩然的蝶翅又像狂躁的台风，将Harrison吞进又吐出。那些记忆的抚触是温柔的，就像Barry落在他皮肤上的吻，然而带来的感受又是截然不同的——后者撩起大火将他焚尽，前者将他揉成碎末又重新塑出形体。他被重塑的次数越多，那段记忆就变得越完整。  
他在一阵狂风中看到头戴王冠的Corwin一边用剑割破自己的脖子，一边轻柔低声地向他说话，他想起皮肤被撕开的剧痛，还有鲜血浸湿衣裳后黏腻冰冷的触感。他听不清对方在说些什么，只觉得浑身无力又冷又饿。随后，更多的气流涌过来，他们各自拉扯着Harrison的躯体，他碎裂得无声无息，复又在涌作一团的潮涌中重聚。  
“我手里的剑不喜欢不请自来的客人。告诉我你的名字。”  
“我不知道，先生。我没有名字。”  
潮雾扑上来，遮住他的双眼充斥他的双耳。他便又消失了，直到谁扯住了他的手，将他从那一团虚无中拖出来，擦洗干净身上的血污和泥垢，给他换上柔软舒适的衣裳。  
“你的父母呢，怎么放你一个人在这里？”  
“我没有父母。”  
“真是可怜的孩子。”一双苍老的手轻抚他的发顶，又抚摸他的面颊，干硬的角质层刮在眼角柔软的皮肤上隐隐作痛。但是掌心是温暖的。“我看你的面孔总觉得眼熟，还以为你是谁家的孩子。我记不清了，记不清……”  
那双手消失了，漫天的烟火炸响在头顶，Harrison抬起头去看，回过神时身边又换了一个人。  
“真奇妙。”Corwin笑着说，“都过去那么长时间了，我都快忘了。”  
Harrison任由他牵着自己的手，他的手掌上有着老茧，温暖又干燥。  
“你的名字是，Harrison Wells。”高大的王屈尊降贵地弯下腰，在他耳边吐息温柔。  
Harrison睁大了眼睛，无数七彩的光流奔涌而来，钻进他的躯体里，充斥他的神经，那就像信徒遭遇了神灵的降临。  
“你的名字！你的名字！”那些光流歌唱着，“他将你命名！”  
这歌声充斥了整个宇宙，强势而又温柔，它们托着Harrison，就像风托着飞翔的鸟。  
“你的未来要走漫长而遥远的路！你的归宿在路的那头，看不清看不清！”光流继续唱着，将他托得更高。“你的命运奇怪又美妙！祂是个奇迹！祂是个传说！祂就拴在你遥不可及的地方，你不可求，你不可遇！那为你命名的人啊，会将你拥抱！你的命定啊，终将归于他！归于他！”  
Harrison被歌声送上半空，烟花在他身边绽放，他的视野里只看到五彩斑斓的光，他沉浸在忘我的环境里觉得自己是一簇炸裂的火药，他燃烧了起来，迸裂出照亮整个天空的光。当他熄灭，那些歌声消失了，周围烟火也消失了。他失去了实体，与夜晚被烟火烤得散发出焦味的空气一起游弋在高空--太高了，他仿佛已经能够触碰到星星，这些星光冰冷得就像雪夜的尸体冻得人瑟瑟发抖。他开始皱缩起来，就像一张被手掌揉起来的纸。  
Corwin一把拉住他细瘦的手腕，将他从这令人难受的处境里拖出来。"别被这股力量迷惑了，你会被它们吞噬的。"他用力地扣紧Harrison，在他的皮肉上留下清晰的指痕。“你真是个奇妙的孩子，安珀竟然给予了你一个预言。你身上或许流淌着某个来自安珀之人的血呢。”  
Harrison在Corwin的手掌下瑟瑟发抖，他的躯体复又凝聚起来，那首怪异的歌谣像钉子一样将他钉在名叫“命运”的必沉之舟上。  
Corwin解下自己的披风将Harrison紧紧裹住，他在他耳边一遍遍地重复，“你的名字是Harrison Wells。”他的声音就像涨潮的海水，一阵一阵将Harrison淹没。Harrison感到自己就像是一条被冻在冰块里的鱼，他试图挣扎，想要从这境地里脱身逃开，但是他的力量太弱了，他甚至无法张口呼吸，就要窒息而亡了——  
“Harry，Harry！醒醒！”Barry将浑身冷汗的Harrison从床上捞起来，后者喘着粗气，胸腔剧烈鼓动仿若风箱。“怎么了，做噩梦了？”  
Harrison眨了眨眼睛，“我梦到了以前的事情。”他长长地吁了一口气，靠进Barry的怀里，身上的冷汗沾染了对方的T恤。他的心脏还在剧烈地跳动，完整的记忆令他感觉到一种不可抗力正在推着他前往一个未知的方向。  
“你需要洗个澡，不然要感冒了。”  
“我不想动。”  
“腰疼？好吧好吧，我的错。我抱你去浴室。”  
Harrison没说话，他没听见Barry放开他去浴室放热水的声音，他看向窗外，与黑色区域相反的方向。“你终于来了，Corwin。”  
与此同时，带角者睁开了眼睛。


	17. 夜袭

“你怎么了，Harry？你这几天一直显得有些心神不宁。”Barry睁开眼睛，本应在他身边熟睡的Harrison正站在床边喝水。他还有些困，但是他更不愿意放着Harrison独自面对任何问题。Barry必须让Harrison明白，他可以不说，只需清楚Barry会永远在他身边，只要他需要，甚至不需要出声或者回头，Barry就会准备好一切。  
“只是睡不着。”  
“要我哄你睡觉吗？”  
Harrison放下水杯，爬回床上。他的嘴唇湿漉漉又冷冰冰，连舌尖都有些低温。  
Barry贴着他的嘴唇笑起来，“需要我的热量吗？”  
Harrison不高兴地再一次把舌头探过去，一手扯开Barry的裤子。“多来点。”他说，下巴上沾了一点唾液。  
轻易就被撩起火的年轻人半秒钟都等不了，翻身将Harrison压在身下。  
Harrison张开双臂迎接这具年轻结实的躯体，任由对方的欲焰将自己裹挟燃烧。他想象对方一样将自己的心掏出来，血淋淋热乎乎地捧到对方的胸膛，然后接过对方同样血淋淋热乎乎的心脏放进自己的胸膛里。这样他们便能互相住在对方的心里，手中扣着心爱之人的命脉，将彼此原本独立的命运纠缠作两条交配的蛇，仿若能够从此共享生命剩余的所有色彩。  
然而他幼时从安珀之城得来的预言时时在他脑海里唱诵，歌唱他仿若树桠般的命运之路总有相同的归处，歌唱他遥不可及的灵魂归宿会像乳燕归巢那般飞向他。那七彩的预言是一股能量，又似一头活物，在他的身体里，他的脑子里躁动难安。Harrison能感受到这沉睡已久的玩意随着Corwin的到来而欢欣雀跃，祂像麻雀一样在那儿跳跃个不停，又像猫儿挠不到痒痒浑身不爽。祂想要回到那儿，回到Corwin身边，又或是，回到安珀。祂不是这世界的东西，倒像是人类一样起了思乡一般的念头。又或者祂只不过想早早结束自己的任务，将自己从被割裂的状态回归到初始。  
Harrison不信命运，他只信自己。如果这个乱七八糟的东西要将他的命运之路导向他处，他自会把这些东西全都炸个精光，然后自己修一条路慢慢走。他睁开被汗水和泪水搞得一团糟的眼睛，看见上方青年被欲火烧得通红的 眼睛，那里面只有自己，只有来自另一个地球的Harrison Wells。“Barry，”他扣紧对方的脖子，从呻吟和喘息中挣扎着吐出这些词句来。“抓紧我。”  
“乐意之至。我会让你这辈子都跑不掉。”Barry顿了顿，猛地低下头咬住他的嘴，下身的攻击更加凶悍起来。  
Harrison在他毫无章法的亲吻中勾起了嘴角。  
他们在浴室里很快又吻作一团，但是煞风景的家伙永远不会缺。带角者撞破了浴室的墙，一身灰地闯了进来。Barry反应极快，两个人都没有被看光。  
“等不急了吗？”Harrison的嘴唇还肿着，当下却已经冷静下来。  
带角者拍扁还在淅淅沥沥出水的喷头，“Corwin已经来了，我不可能让他得到你。最后一次机会，回答我。”  
Harrison讥讽地一笑，“你记性真是坏到家了，我早说过，不可能！”  
话音未落，带角者的第一击已经带着风声袭来。Barry早有准备，抱着Harrison冲进卧室，待后者拿上武器立刻又转移至建筑物外。带角者紧逼在后，一双翅膀带着沉重的身躯飞在空中竟然异常灵活。更多的恶魔从夜色里出现，他们或是飞在空中，或是趴伏在地。带角者显然下了命令，不惜一切代价除掉Harrison，他们一个又一个地扑上来，Barry速度再快也顶不住他们潮涌一般不要命地往前送。  
Harrison手里的“屠魔者”显然是改良版，一枪打出去的能量形成网状，沾上一点就会迅速在恶魔身上蔓延令他们战斗力大幅降低。“他在等我们损耗差不多了亲自动手呢！”他的枪能量消耗比拿给Joe的更加厉害，很快就会陷入被动挨打的境地。  
“我叫了支援，但是他们赶过来需要时间！”  
“West？”  
“还有Cisco！”  
带角者在战圈外冷冷地看着他们，无论他们当中谁显露出丝毫疲态，都会成为他的猎物。  
“我不是说过闪电侠是我的猎物吗？”Zoom不知何时也出现了，他的声音听上可没什么不满。  
Barry抽空往那边看了一眼，那黑色制服的身影便如闪电一般奔他而来。  
带角者示意那些黑色造物退下，恶魔们便如同出现时一样隐入黑暗中不见了。他丝毫没有关注被Zoom揪住的Barry，一步一步走向Harrison。  
Harrison警惕地盯着他，对方一进入射程便果断地连开数枪直接将带角者逼得飞上空中远离了射程。  
“干得不错，Harrison。可惜，你没办法继续了。”带角者待能量网散去，复又落回地上。  
Harrison瞥了一眼，能量盒已经空了。他扔掉枪，转而抽出了匕首。“我不会坐以待毙，怪物。”  
“你的抵抗毫无意义，顺从一点，我让你死得痛快些。”带角者轻松躲开刺上来的匕首，扭住Harrison的手腕，“你今后用不上这只手了。”他错开Harrison手腕的关节，那把匕首叮当当落到了地上。“你说我是扭断你的脖子，还是将你扯成几块比较好呢？”  
Harrison咬紧牙关，任由带角者掐着他的脖子将他提起来。窒息感令他眼前发黑，但是他极力在疼痛和缺氧中保持清醒，假装挣扎摸出隐藏的针剂扎进对方的手臂。  
蓝色的液体以肉眼可见的速度和轨迹在这怪物的手臂里向上蔓延。带角者甩开Harrison，发出惊天动地的嘶吼声。  
“Barry！！”Harrison嘶哑地大喊。他不知道Barry与Zoom战况如何，但是现在是攻击带角者最好的时机。那针药剂只能在极短的时间里对带角者发挥作用，也许就那么两三秒的机会。  
接下来的一切都发生得太快了，他或许眨了下眼睛，便看到带角者将自己被割下的那支角捅进了Barry的腹部。  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO！”Harrison扑上去，跌跌撞撞满脸是水。但是他没能碰到Barry分毫。  
愤怒不堪的带角者将血流如注的Barry随意地扔在地上，就像扔掉一块破布，然后用他还泛着蓝光的那只手抓住了Harrison。“你不用这么难过，你马上也要死了。”那怪物嘶哑地说，双手包住了Harrison的头颅，大拇指按住了他的眼睛。  
他会捏爆自己的脑袋。这个念头在Harrison的脑子里一闪而过。


	18. 陌生的旧识

Barry拔出腹部的角刺向带角者，他没有感觉到伤口的疼痛，也没注意到自己流了多少血，他满脑子只有一个念头，必须保护Harrison。虽然那断掉的角无法真正伤害与自己相同的造物，但是这一击也令恶魔放开了对Harrison的禁锢。他立刻抱住Harrison试图逃跑，但是他已经没那个力量了。他们俩仅仅奔跑出不到十米的距离便抱作一团倒在地上。Harrison的衣裳被Barry流出的血浸透了，一时之间分不清这血到底是谁身上流出来的。  
“Barry！”Harrison跪坐在地上，一手拉住Barry的双手紧紧按压住腹部的伤口，一手扶正Barry的头。他满脑子都是不能让Barry死在这里，大声地叫着对方的名字试图让他继续保持清醒。他没听见带角者走向他的步伐被另一个人所阻挡，没听见带角者不甘心的离去，没听见昏迷的Zoom被带走。他心里已经慌了，连双手都止不住颤抖。“Barry，看着我！别睡！”  
被Harrison手上的血迹弄花了脸的青年似乎连皱眉的力气都没有了。他软塌塌地任由Harrison将自己的头摆正，勉强睁开眼睛看着自己跟前一团糟的恋人。  
“对，对，看着我！”Harrison没发觉自己的声音都有些发颤。“看着我，Barry！”  
Barry迷迷糊糊地对着Harrison露出一个微笑。他看上去已经完全神志不清了，按在腹部的双手绵软无力，全靠Harrison死死压着。此时此刻他的闪电侠体质似乎并没有帮上什么大忙。  
“Barry！看着我！告诉我，我是谁！！”Harrison又拍了拍Barry的脸。他现在不能晕过去，他必须撑下来。不能失去他，不能失去他！  
Barry艰难地哼了两声，腹部的疼痛感都已经麻木了，脑子里发蒙，眼皮也好沉重。可是他不想闭上眼睛，他要看着Harrison，永远看着他。  
“我是谁，Barry？告诉我！”  
“……Harry。”Barry迷蒙地蠕动了两下嘴唇，终于艰难地从嘴里吐出字来。“Harrison Wells……你是……我的……Harry……”  
Harrison觉得自己快疯了，他的眼眶里堆满了让他看不清前方的玩意，他眨了眨眼睛，感觉到微凉的液体滑过脸颊。“对，我是Harrison Wells。听好了混蛋小子，别睡！这事儿你得听我的！”  
“我爱你，Harry……”  
“我他妈知道你爱我！你别睡听到没！”  
但是那双眼睛还是闭上了。Harrison在那一瞬间仿佛被抽断了脑子里所有的神经，往昔的记忆突然就冒了出来。飞翔在安珀天空的巨鸟比看上去温柔多了，它们腹部的白色羽毛柔软又温暖。他浑身失去了力气，向后倒去，一只巨鸟张开双翼接住了他。  
“你们都不会死的，Harrison Wells。”那只鸟变成了人，但是那温暖的温度没有变。  
Harrison从喉咙里挤出那个声音的名字，“Corwin，是你。”

Joe和Cisco差不多是同时到的，他们在半路上遭遇了拦截。Barry肚子上破了个拳头大小的洞，血流不止。Harrison也浑身是血，被一个浑身被搞得血污不堪的男人抱着。  
“Harrison的伤势不算严重，主要是手腕。至于那位，不抓紧时间处理恐怕要不行了。”那个男人说。  
两个援军简直要被Barry伤口的状况吓得魂飞魄散，抬起他就要上车。男人抱着Harrison很自觉地跟在他们后头。  
Caitlin早已准备好等候在S.T.A.R.Labs，虽然已经在电话里听Cisco的描述，但是真正面对那个伤口的时候还是吓了一跳。“我已经用了各种办法，但是根本没办法止血。”一段时间后，她宣告了失败。“继续这样下去我们会失去他的。”  
“他的伤口被感染了。”自称Corwin的男人换下那身被Barry的血弄污的衣裳，一边帮着Cisco给Harrison的手上夹板一边对Caitlin说。“他肚子上的洞是被带角者的角捅出来的。”  
“污染？我知道了！”Caitlin冲到Cisco的工作台，慌乱间弄了不少东西掉到地上，但是她没那个精力去注意这些细节了。“我们可以用这个。”  
Cisco瞪着眼睛说，“你疯了吗？虽然是针对那些恶魔的武器但是对人体也是有伤害的。Barry目前这状态他能挺得住吗？”  
“这是我门唯一的办法，不这么做他同样会死。放手一搏说不定还有希望。”Caitlin给枪换上新的能源盒，“我倒是觉得这办法挺有希望的。神速力给了Barry能够快速愈合的体质，没了阻挠他伤口愈合的能量污染，他一定能挺过去的。”  
“我赞成Caitlin。需要我搭把手吗？我现在对‘猎魔者’的操作非常熟练。”一直在旁边的Joe走过来，接过Caitlin手里的枪。“该怎么做，告诉我。”  
Cisco皱着眉转过头继续为昏迷不醒的Harrison上夹板。  
Corwin安慰地对他说，“我认为那位女士的话很有道理。置之死地而后生。”  
“你说的倒也对。毕竟Harry还在这儿呢，为了他，Barry就算是用爬的，也会爬回来。”他埋着脑袋，没看见对面Corwin眼里意味不明的神色。  
他们都以为Corwin跟Harrison认识，说不定是地球二的熟人什么的。他赶在Joe和Cisco之前帮助了Barry和Harrison，尽心尽力地帮他们照顾Harrison，态度也不令人讨厌，再加上长得英俊讨人喜欢，令他们放下了防备。于是这家伙不仅得到了干净的衣裳，还有一间S.T.A.R.Labs的客房。  
“你不觉得他看着Harry的眼神有些不同吗？”Cisco在一切处理完毕后对Caitlin说——Barry肚子上的洞已经开始慢慢愈合，Joe果然对“猎魔者”的操控精巧到位，与Caitlin合作默契。  
Caitlin不解地眨眨眼睛，“什么？我没注意。”  
Cisco说，“我觉得他有可能是特意来找Harry的。说不定还是Barry的情敌。”  
Caitlin心里头不以为然，扁了扁嘴。是不是情敌，那都是Barry该操心的事儿。转念想到现在下落不明的Jay，她的心情又灰白下来。希望他能平安无事。


	19. 值得信任与否

“醒了？”  
Harrison转头看向声音来源。他还迷糊的很，看东西都是模模糊糊的，但是他轻易认出了那个声音。“Corwin？”  
“对，是我。”Corwin轻声地说，就凑在他耳边。  
“我好累。”他喃喃地说。“那个声音一直在我脑子里唱个不停，真是快把人逼疯了。你就不能想想办法吗？”  
“我会想办法的。”Corwin挑起眉，试探性地伸手覆盖上Harrison出了一层薄汗的额头。他的举动显然让有些发烧的Harrison感到舒适，后者舒了口气，又闭上了眼睛。这可真是——意料之外的有趣。  
Harrison又睡了很久，低烧不断，说一些模模糊糊的梦话。Corwin呆在Harrison身边好几天了，有时候Harrison深陷梦魇的时候，他会隐约听到一些仿佛来自异空的声响，那不知名的歌者呢喃着他听不真切的词句，不让他听清，又故意让他知晓。他心里对这个男人的探究欲越来越重，干脆揽下照顾Harrison的活，让Caitlin和Cisco能够轻松一点。  
当数日后Barry拖着发软的双脚挪到Harrison屋门口的时候，Corwin正在饶有兴致地琢磨Harrison一直反复叨念的声音是什么东西，他的视线空放在Harrison脸上，一手撑着下巴，一手在自己膝盖上有节奏地敲击。说不清这男人是在看着Harrison，还是在发呆。他几乎是第一时间就发现了Barry的到来，Barry能看到他在那一瞬间摸向腰间的手——Cisco告诉他Corwin之前在腰上挂了一柄剑——随即又克制住了，露出一脸和煦的微笑。“你好，Allen。真高兴看到你恢复得这么快。”  
Barry没有拒绝对方伸过来帮助自己的手臂，他现在可没兴趣逞强，着急地要亲自确认Harrison的状况。他几乎是扑倒在Harrison的床边，还有些颤抖的手轻轻地拂过Harrison泛着高温的皮肤，被轻微的汗液沾湿了指尖。  
“他一直发着低烧，有时候还会说胡话。”Corwin在一旁说，他的视线轻飘飘地落在Barry身上，扫过他握紧Harrison手指的手掌，他垂着睫毛凝视Harrison的眼睛，他因为担心而绷紧的五官。  
这些情况Caitlin其实已经告诉Barry了，他低声地道谢，贴紧男人泛着不正常酡红的面颊。他呼吸着Harrison肩颈间带着灼热的空气，心里的空洞感这才缓缓消失。  
Corwin悄悄地离开了，没忘记帮他们关上门。他安静地行走一路向下，这段时间他已经获得了极大的信任，畅通无阻。他对这个科技先进的世界挺好奇，又感到可堪利用，直到他发现了一个被关在玻璃小间的女孩儿，她的一只手臂已经变得跟那片不祥之地的居民一样枯败，身体的其他部位却保持了正常。“嗨，你好。”Corwin走过去，一派的英俊倜傥。“为什么你被关在这儿？”  
“你是谁？”对方立刻警觉起来，晶亮的眼睛充满了戒备。  
“我叫Corwin，暂时借住在这儿。”Corwin笑得人畜无害，眉宇间充斥着坦诚。  
女孩儿放松下来，“你就是那个救了我父亲的人！谢谢你！”她笑起来，就像所有这个年纪的女孩儿那样，充满了甜美的青春芬芳气味。“我是Jesse。”  
她认为他可以信任。Corwin不动声色地挑了挑唇角。“我跟Harrison可是旧识，虽然他可能没有跟你提起过我——这令我感到有点伤心——毕竟那是很久之前的事儿了。”他顿了顿，没等Jesse接话，“你为什么会被关在这里？”  
Jesse的表情有些暗淡，但是很快又振作起来，“我之前被抓到那里面去了，带角者用我威胁我爸爸加入他们，爸爸不肯，他就从手开始腐蚀我。现在爸爸做了臂环给我，阻止腐蚀的扩散。我担心影响其他人，就自己住进来了。”  
“Harrison做的臂环阻止了腐蚀？”Corwin大吃一惊。他已经斩杀过恶魔，自然明白那片黑土上要么臣服要么死去的规则，这个世界的恶魔却可以腐蚀人体，而Harrison更能够制作出阻止这种腐蚀的东西来。他对Harrison的探究欲更强了，这个男人在他眼里充满了未知。“带角者希望Harrison加入他们？为什么？”  
“不知道。爸爸没说，我觉得他肯定知道原因。”  
Corwin又与Jesse聊了一会儿，然后才离开。Barry估计还守着呢，他估计自己很快便不用天天守着Harrison了，所以要想办法在某人过来“夺位”之前趁着Harrison神志不清，把自己想要知道的事情问出来。

“我给Harry做了脑电图，显示有两道脑电波。”Caitlin面色有难，她微微颤抖着手端起咖啡喝了两口。他们都很累，但是事态不允许他们休息。  
Cisco轻声地说，“这不可能！”  
Barry皱着眉头细细查看Caitlin提供的资料，“这两道脑电波是同时存在的，其中一道的频率来看不可能是人类。”  
Caitlin点点头，“我想这就是他一直昏迷不醒低烧不断的原因。”她靠在桌沿，低声喃喃，“有时候我真想看看他脑子到底有些什么东西。”  
“我也想。”Cisco举手。  
Barry在心里说，我也想。  
Harrison仍然瞒着他一件非常重要的事。Barry一边往Harrison的房间走——他尚未彻底恢复，只能这么一步一步慢慢走——一边看Caitlin打印给他的资料，心里又烦又乱。他有种预感，Harrison昏迷不醒，Corwin的出现，带角者的意图，都跟Harrison隐瞒的事情有关。  
走到门前，Barry看见Corwin正俯下身，与Harrison贴得极近，他立刻躲起来，听见Corwin低沉着声音说：“告诉我，Harrison，告诉我。”舌尖与唇齿碰触间，他的声音极度轻柔，带着一种魔性的诱哄。  
他想从Harrison那里挖掘些什么，Barry皱眉。  
Harrison在恼人的高热中辗转，喉咙里发出的呻吟声满含牢骚。他想挣扎，被Corwin按住。这貌美英俊的青年力道极大，Harrison气恼地叹息，却毫无办法。  
不能让这家伙欺负Harrison，真不知道前几天他是怎么照顾病人的。Barry故意发出些声响，从外头走进去。  
Corwin表现得一派正常，他笑眯眯地对Barry说，“又是一身汗。你帮他擦擦，换身衣裳？”  
Barry点点头，接手了照顾恋人的工作。  
那个不知目的的青年悠然地踱了出去，后来听说他参加晚上的巡逻队，斩杀了好几头恶魔。


	20. 记忆之梦

他在冰冷的雨水里行走，径直向前畅通无阻。他脚下的小道宛若一匹巴掌宽的缎带，在天地无穷的黑暗中闪着随时可能熄灭的荧光。有些雨水落在他面前的小道上，溅起的水花也泛起了荧光，冷得就像墓地里的鬼火。他不明白是什么在驱使着他一直往前走，令他无视了腹中的饥渴和肉体的精疲力竭，他沿着这冷光盈盈的小道行走如坠魔障。  
渐渐地，雨停了，乌穹中开始出现七彩的光。这些光被四周的无形力量扭曲了，一条条一团团扭曲作怪丑陋不堪，犹如色彩斑驳的毒蛇爬行在污浊的臭水沟里。他走得更快了，仿佛有一匹骏马正负载着他前行。那些浑浊的色彩追在他身后，最终被无尽的虚空彻底吞噬了。  
那匹无形的骏马便就离开了，他的眼前开始出现美丽的事物。  
最开始是一方褐色的泥土，松软湿润，散发着肥沃泥土的腥香。他认出这从黑暗中诞生的事物，便感觉到光裸的足底开始踏上柔软温柔的土地。这些细腻的颗粒亲吻他的裸足，延伸扩展出无尽的沃土，令他脱离那条泛着死光的小径，他渐渐不再感到寒冷和饥渴。  
有柔嫩的草叶在土壤中生长，绿意从他足底蔓延，铺遍了沃土。然后是高大的树木，一株又一株从泥土中冲天而起。碎花遍地，苔藓爬上了裸露在外的树根。他深深地呼吸，闻到了果实成熟的甜美滋味。风从树冠里窜出来，铺开澄明的瓦蓝天空。飞鸟唤来了云朵，云朵镀着金色的外衣。  
无垠的虚空被生机勃勃的森林和天空装满了，他行得更快，足下生风。风和飞鸟追在他身后，言语不清。他无法控制，一头扎进森林与天空相交处，撞碎了空间。整片森林和天空都裂开了缝，碎作万亿片。他抗拒不得，被推着钻过破洞，将正在细碎崩溃的一切跑得远远的。他又一次身处黑暗，被不知性状的洪流裹挟着冲向前方。  
一颗星星被他撞碎了，散落开漫天的星辉。他被其中一片碎片吸住，挣脱不掉，那股无形的洪流将他一股脑地推过去，钻进愈发明亮的星光之中。他闭上了眼睛，在无尽的光流中找不清方向，耳朵里充斥着无数的声响，叽叽喳喳叮叮咚咚轰轰隆隆，却没有一个声音是与他有关的。  
不知过了许久，他停下来了，四周一片寂静。他睁开眼睛，看见一个临海的静止世界。夜空中的烟火黯淡了星辰，身着华服的人们在城堡外石板铺砌的道路上熙熙攘攘，王摘下了沉重的王冠，改变了容貌，穿着寻常的衣物穿行在人群里。他被那股力量推动着，撞进了高大王者的怀里。这一撞，破碎了时空的禁制，四周死寂的一切都开始鲜活流动起来。  
王了然一切地看着他，扣住他的手腕弯下身。“你的名字是，Harrison Wells。”  
歌声乍然响起。他突然想起来了。但是有一股神力从城堡传来，从天空传来，从大海传来，从遥远的森林传来，从周围纷扰的人群传来，从王身后某个不知名的老人身上传来。这股无处不在的力量化作歌声，仿若响彻寰宇。他看见金红色的天地宇宙铺展开瑰美的万物要将他拥抱。  
“你的命运！你的命运！”歌声唱着。“他就在奇异的未来！他将你选择！他将你命名！他就是你所愿你所希！他必是你所爱你所依！”  
他，Harrison Wells，被歌声充斥着，脱离了安珀之王的大手。那喧哗的记忆之城再次沉寂，他的神志终于清明，被夜空中垂下的万丈金红光带缠绕包覆。那些歌声被困在他的身体里，融进血液中，令那红色的液体沸腾如金液。他痛苦地呻吟，肌体的磨难终于从未知的角落开始弥漫。  
“我欲归去，遗落之子！破开这禁锢，让我另寻依附！”歌者唱念道，这声音在他的头颅里轰鸣宛若惊天的雷响。“你已寻得归处，他将把你庇护！我已没有义务，只想重回虚无！”  
Harrison在光幕里嘶吼，无数的礼花撞在他身上，伴随着光带的撕裂炸成各色星花，令他更加痛苦。这欲念在他的身体里蠢动如一头蛟龙，想要撕裂他的骨肉冲破这凡俗的束缚。他寻不到出处，在这喷涌而出的记忆乱流中几欲死去。  
“给我银色！给我银色！他与你近在咫尺，你对他触手可及！”那歌声继续着，逼迫着Harrison向更高更远的地方飘去，他更痛苦了，缠绕着他的金红色光带已经被撕裂得几近消失。  
更多的礼花绽放了。那些凶残的火药炸裂在他近旁，令他皮开肉绽血滴四溅。最后的金红色微光也消失了，风不再托着他飞翔，他从几近触摸星辰的高空猛然坠下！  
“给我银色！给我银色！”歌声依然在他耳畔萦绕，缠绵不绝。此刻的风将他狠狠地往地上推去，他就要摔裂成无数碎渣——  
“Harry，你终于醒了。”Barry温暖的掌心正紧贴着他汗湿的额角，他俯下身，亲吻Harrison喘息的嘴唇。  
Harrison一把抓住Barry皱巴巴的T恤，“Corwin在哪儿？”  
Barry面色一僵，抬起手握住Harrison仍然虚软的手，“他在休息。我们昨天晚上不太顺利。”  
Harrison猛地放松下来，闭上眼睛，感觉到Barry握紧手的力道隐隐发疼。“Barry。”他微微掀开眼皮，没放过青年眼里一闪而过的微光。“Barr。”他又睁大了一些眼睛，看着对方微笑起来。“我做了一个很长很长的梦，真是太累了。”他喘了口气，显得虚弱不已。  
“我——”  
Harrison摇摇头，打断Barry的话。“I miss you。”他伸手，抚摸过Barry暴然通红的脸颊和耳朵，手指插入对方的头发里，将他的头颅压过来亲吻他。“I miss you。”  
被这两句话一个吻会心一击的闪电侠心脏都快爆炸了。他拥抱自己的恋人，忘记了自己本来是要为对方擦身换衣服。


	21. 相悦

他们在浴室里温柔地做爱。原本Barry并未想要这样，Harrison还发着低烧浑身乏力，他需要休养。但是Harrison热烈地亲吻他，用软绵绵的手剥他的衣服，口中不停地喃喃着要Barry满足他。  
Barry被Harrison蹭得火起，脑子里最后的理智被烧得灰都不剩，唯记得要温柔以待。他克制地在Harrison高热的体内抽插，体贴地照顾着爱人的敏感点，随着Harrison高高低低的呻吟声啃咬他颈侧的皮肉。Harrison放浪地让他更快些更深些，紧贴着Barry随他不停地扭动。  
圣人也要被他撩得发火了。Barry将他抱得坐起来，两个人面对面地坐在浴缸里。“你还发着烧呢，别……”  
Harrison凑上去堵住他的嘴，舌头灵巧地探到对方口里扫了一圈，不待Barry反应过来便完全撤离。“我发烧又不是生病的缘故，你畏畏缩缩地做什么。”他自顾抬腰吞吐着Barry，实在是身体发软，只好又靠到Barry身上，抱着他的脖子舔Barry赤红的耳廓，“给我——”  
Barry彻底忍不住了，扣住Harrison的腰猛烈进攻。Harrison尖声呻吟，生理眼泪直往下淌。Barry伸出舌头一一舔尽，贴着他的眼角吮吸那片发红的皮肤。  
浴缸里的水洒了大半，在他们平复之后又打开水龙头重新放满。Barry缠绵悱恻地啄吻Harrison被自己咬得红肿的嘴唇，一手还在对方敏感的大腿内侧揉捏。  
“唔嗯，现在你放心了？”Harrison懒洋洋地说，任由Barry帮他清洗情欲的痕迹。  
Barry哼哼，又凑上去亲吻。他现在没那个精力去管Harrison这话到底有几重意思，怀中的恋人诱人可口任由自己上下其手，不再来一轮怎么可能。  
Cisco再一次被Barry身上红光四射的餍足感刺激得无以复加，迅速将Corwin祭出来让自己脱离苦海。“Corwin该起床了，你去叫他。”  
但是Corwin并没有在房间里，门也没锁，掀开的被子下被窝已经凉透了。这家伙跑哪儿去了？Barry往回走，估摸着Corwin又去骚扰Harrison了。  
“所以，你想要我给你什么？”Corwin的声音从门缝里传出来，尾音一荡一荡的，在Barry耳朵里听起来特别讨打。  
“你的剑。”Harrison的声音有些嘶哑，“你那柄伴随你多年从不离身的剑。”  
“我的剑？”Corwin听上去有些吃惊，“你要我的剑做什么？”  
“刺进我的头颅——”  
Barry砰地一声推门冲进去，“你说什么？！”  
“噢，大英雄回来了。我想，你们需要单独谈谈？”Corwin比了比Harrison，又指了指Barry。  
Barry冷着脸，“回到你自己的房间去，你需要休息。”  
Corwin耸耸肩，走掉了。  
“Harry，你到底在想些什么？让他用剑刺进你的颅骨？！”Barry冲过去，紧紧捏着Harrison的肩，“你会死的！”  
Harrison却对此表现得很冷静。他将Barry有些发抖的手从自己肩上挪开，握进自己的手心里。“我非常清楚自己在做什么，Barry。”  
Barry反握住Harrison的手，他自己的掌心里湿冷不已，被Harrison发着低烧的略高体温慢慢捂热，却出了更多的汗，相握的地方整个都湿津津的。  
“我不会做没把握的事，对我这么没信心？”  
“Harry，你是个会为了达到目标做出过多牺牲的人。一旦那个目标在你心里足够重要，你不在乎伤害自己。”Barry看着Harrison的眼睛，“而我，无法忍受你受到任何伤害。”  
Harrison在那双眼灼热如火的注视下满足地颤栗叹息。Barry在他面前从不掩饰自己对他的珍视，这样的认知令他心中颇为感动。“Barry，你会为了不让我受到伤害忍受我们永远地分开吗？”  
没想到Harrison会这样问自己，Barry心中猛然涌出滔天的不安感，越来越多的疑问充斥了他的头脑。“发生了什么事？为什么你会突然说出这样的话？是不是跟你现在的身体状况有关系？为什么你又瞒着我？我不值得你的信任吗？”  
“Barry！”Harrison紧紧拉住Barry松开的手，他亲吻对方的指节，平静的目光像湖水一样浇灭沸腾的疑虑。“我现在不能告诉你到底发生了什么，但是我做的这一切都是为了能留在这里，留在你身边。我必须把这个藏在我身体里的‘东西’送回它该去的地方，否则非死即离。一旦可以说，我会把所有的事实都告诉你，没有丝毫隐瞒。”  
Barry心里依然充满忧虑，“你让Corwin用剑刺进你的头颅也是为了那个‘东西’？”  
“是的。”  
看着Harrison坚定的神色，Barry咬了咬唇。他无法抑制内心的疑惑和不安，他总希望能把Harrison整个护在自己的羽翼之下，但是事实证明他永远做不到。  
伏过身去亲吻Barry有些干涩的嘴唇，Harrison的蓝眼睛晶亮盛满笑意。“是谁说亲吻和承诺能有效安抚对方的不安来着？”  
“哈？”闪电侠没跟上对方的思路。  
“我们先把婚定了你看怎么样？”Harrison轻描淡写地说，仿佛他只是在问Barry要不要喝口水。“亲吻已经给你了，订婚算是很有分量的承诺了吧。”  
Barry瞪大眼睛，“订订订订订订婚？！”  
“你不愿意？”  
“天呐，Harry！”Barry跳起来，“我当然想！我是说，我当然愿意！我希望你能睡在我的——我们的床上，每天早晨我能看着你睁开眼睛，第一个对你说‘我爱你’，第一个亲吻你，比Jesse更早。我们用一对的杯子，一对的牙刷，早餐的时候我能就着早餐咖啡的香味亲吻你，然后我会送你到实验室。我会因为分开一秒钟而思念你，想念你亲吻起来的味道，你皮肤的触感，你呻吟时候的嗓音。我会在一天的忙碌后渴求地拥抱你，让你因为我而呻吟啜泣沉醉欲望。我会是最后一个对你说晚安的人，拥着你入眠，数十年如一日。你应该戴着我的戒指，浑身上下沾满我的气味，我……”  
“你已经语无伦次了，Barry。我的择偶条件第一条就是‘不能是个白痴’。”  
“我爱你！”Barry扑上去，将Harrison压倒在床上，“我爱你！我爱你！”  
Harrison揉乱他的一头短发，笑着接受铺天盖地而来的亲吻。  
再一次全身心地爱上一个人，并且得到对等回应的感觉真是——妙不可言。


	22. Harrison的打算

恶魔们消停了两天，然后爆发了更大规模的战斗。被拖进黑色区域的士兵不久之后便带着枪弹成为了黑暗一方的走卒，与自己的战友兵戎相向。带翅的恶魔肉身强悍不惧子弹，也不怕圣水银弹，本就力大无穷可手撕轿车，拿上枪支之后更是杀伤力翻番大杀四方。Zoom手底下的超能力罪犯更是浑水摸鱼专给闪电侠找麻烦，让他无暇分身去处理那些非人类。

Iris天天泡在第一线，Joe为此操碎了心。屠魔者制作不易数量有限，对能量盒的消耗更是惊人，Cisco加班加点都补不上缺口，但还是挤了时间出来给Iris做了一把随身带着防身。

Harrison一直在发烧，每天在实验室待不了几个小时就得回去躺着。Caitlin束手无策，他本人提出来的解决方案依然没能执行。一方面Barry他们心存疑虑，另一方面Corwin也有自己的小算盘。

Corwin已经在这段时间看穿了Harrison身上对自己巨大的助力，挖空了心思想把这中年男人拐进自己的复仇大业里去。叫他拔剑去刺Harrison？等他评估完这事儿划算不划算再说。

“所以你们婚都定了，却还没对这个事情达成一致意见？”Cisco说，瞥了瞥Barry手上戴着的戒指。

他们只是宣布了这个事情，秀了秀戒指，然后继续该干嘛干嘛。这么省事儿搞得周围人都不知道说什么好。

Barry皱着眉，拇指轻轻摩蹭银色的戒指。“我告诉自己必须尊重他的想法，再说我们现在别无选择……”

“把握好角度还是没问题的……”Cisco后半截话被Barry的脸色吓了回去。

那东西如果继续呆在Harrison的体内，非死即离。要么死了留下，要么活着离去。死掉，让这躯壳不再成为束缚它的囚牢。离去，去哪儿？去那东西的归处，Corwin将前往的地方。

“你怎么垂头丧气的，大英雄？”

Barry掀起眼皮看了看，没吭气。Corwin笑得真诚，看在他眼里却只剩欠打。

“Harrison的事情这么令你烦恼，不如听听我的看法？”

“我支持他的任何决定。”Corwin的看法？他这摆明了是黄鼠狼给鸡拜年。

“为了让他不受罪，我决定带他一起走。”Corwin说，“别急着凶我，我这是为了让他平平安安过日子。他体内的东西是什么我也不知道，我只能感应出来是属于安珀的。因为我的到来，一直沉睡的它被唤醒了，现在急着想回去。如果Harrison一直拖着留在这里，那东西一定会想办法突破禁锢回到安珀去。由着它这么乱来，到时候Harrison可能会被整个撕碎。我是肯定不愿意伤害他的。你当然也不会愿意看到他受伤。所以最好的办法就是，让他跟着我走，回到安珀去。”

Corwin一边说，一边暗地里观察Barry的反应。

他说的话都是真的，他确实不知道Harrison体内的东西是什么，也不想陪Harrison玩开颅的游戏，他非常非常愿意带着Harrison一起走。只不过他在利用Harrison这个超级诱饵钓Barry这条超级大鱼。他狡猾地强调不希望Harrison受伤，暗示以剑刺颅将那个东西引导出来的做法是不安全的，会导致Harrison的受伤甚至很大可能会死亡，以此顺理成章地推导出Harrison必须跟他一起回安珀才能平安的结论。Barry对Harrison痴心一片非他不要，能拐上他一起走的话那就是大赚了。

Barry一听就知道Corwin说了这么多，中心思想就一个——把Harrison打包带走。“走还是留，那得看Harry自己的决定。”

Corwin嘴角上挂着笑，眉梢上也挂着笑。“哦，是这样吗？我以为以你在他心目中的分量，他总会多考虑一下你的想法。”

“不劳你费心。”Barry淡淡地说，换上制服离开了，他的休息时间已经结束。

“你可以停止你正在干的蠢事，Corwin。”Harrison说。站在角落听了那么久，他的面色并不好，持续的低烧扰得他头晕。“过来扶我一把，站久了脚软。”

Corwin无所谓地走过去，伸手扶住对方。“想要的东西总得去争取，不然就肯定得不到手了。或者——”他凑到Harrison耳边低声地说，“我干脆就这么把你掳走。Barry不可能追上我们。”

因为Corwin的靠近，那躁动不安的东西稍稍平静了一些，Harrison暗自舒了一口气。“你想要复仇，想要那个王座，但是你现在手里什么筹码都没有。你连保护我安全都成问题，我为什么要跟你走？”他在床畔坐下，慢吞吞地缩回床上，活似一个病入膏肓的老头子。

听闻这些话，Corwin的瞳孔缩得跟针尖一样，他平稳地递了一杯温水给Harrison，自己却连耳后的汗毛都根根立起。

“来吧，我们谈笔交易。”Harrison随便喝了点，将水杯放在床头。

Corwin唇角的弧度变得有些尖锐，笑容却看上去却更加温和了。他摆出洗耳恭听的神态，明亮的眼睛专注地看着Harrison。

“帮助我们解决这个危机，我告诉你我身体里的东西是什么，并且将它彻底交给你。”

“你知道那是什么东西，而你连Barry都瞒着？”

“我会在合适的时候告诉他一切，这不用你担心。而且，我可以明确地告诉你，他不可能跟你走。他是中城的闪电侠，只要他还活着，他就不会抛下这个地方远行——就算你的诱饵是我。”

“我可没把握能干掉那家伙，而且，我为什么要为了‘你们的世界’拼命呢？”

“因为这是你招来的罪业。”Harrison冷声说道，“这些黑暗的玩意放任不管到晚会攻到安珀。左右你已经做了一次，今后将会做更多次。”

Corwin抚摸腰上银剑精致的花纹，从最初的沉默到后来哈哈大笑。“Harrison，Harrison。你知道的太多了。”

“我知道的远比你想象的多。”

“我正在仔细考虑是不是应该杀了你。”

“希望你别跟带角者得出同样的结论。”

“他想杀了你，因为他不希望我得到你——他能感应到你身体的东西，就像他能感应到我。”

Harrison扯了扯嘴角。“所以，你能考虑的时间并不多。”

一条路走不通还非要去撞南墙绝对不是Corwin的风格，要么在墙上打个洞走过去或者爬墙翻过去，反正最终目的是跑不掉的——至于拦路的墙？撬两块板砖带走拍人。但是是打个洞还是爬墙他也是需要考虑的，捡省事儿安全那个。“我明天给你答复。”

Harrison点点头，“可以。”


	23. 前夕来临

前夕来临

“这栋大楼真的有安保措施吗？”Corwin无奈地说，拿起剑。“这是第几次了？”

Harrison冷着脸说，“第3次。”他手里的高杀伤力版·超高耗能·屠魔者已经拨到了“射杀”档。

带角者沉默而冷酷地看着并肩而立的两个人，仿佛他在思考应该先杀死谁。

“我们应该先动手吗？”Corwin说。

“你上吧。”Harrison一动不动，手里端着枪立得笔直。

Corwin笑了笑。

带角者低吼一声，扑向了Corwin。后者持剑迎上，两个身影立刻混战在一起。Harrison冷静地看着，突然开枪，险险擦过Corwin的耳朵。

“你手稳一点啊！小心别打着我！”Corwin一边与带角者缠斗，一边抽空对着Harrison大吼。

Harrison又开了一枪，这次只打中了墙壁。“我手稳着呢。”嘴上这么说，他却没再试着攻击了。

Corwin原本比带角者要若上那么一些的，从他身上增加的几条伤口便可得知，甚至被对方隐隐带动了打斗的节奏，总是挡住Harrison的视线，这样他便成为了带角者的盾牌，令Harrison无法给予协助。

“你在拖延时间。”带角者挡开Corwin刺过来的银剑，狞笑着将他撞在墙上。“你在等那个跑得很快的红色人类回来？你什么时候变得这么天真了？”

Corwin黑着脸送上一记膝撞，因为后背的疼痛皱了皱眉。Zoom肯定又去找Barry麻烦了，这毫无疑问。真没想到这家伙竟然会是条好狗呢。

Harrison没趁这机会开枪，他知道自己这一枪若是打出去中枪的只会是Corwin。他冷眼看着这个安珀之子吃力地与敌人打斗，一声不吭。这家伙今天不会输，他有这种预感。

最终，Corwin突然爆发出惊人的力量削断了带角者的另一支角。那邪恶的东西带着浑身的怒火跑掉了。

“你想起了什么？”Harrison一边在柜子里翻出急救包一边问。

Corwin哼了哼，坐在地上靠着墙直喘气。“一个故人。”他说，语气实在听不出是怀念还是别的什么。他似乎从刚才那一战体悟到了什么，轻抚着从不离身的银剑不再说话了。

Harrison帮他处理了一下伤口便将他轰了出去。

当天吃晚饭的时候，Corwin突然说：“决战的时候到了。”

围坐一起的另外四个人颇有些目瞪口呆，当然其中两个非常明显地表达了“仿佛正看着一个神经病”的意思。只有Harrison显得很平静，他甚至淡定地把自己盘子里的某块菜叶戳到了Barry的盘子里。

Joe问他：“你有什么计划？”

Corwin说：“你们帮我拖住杂兵，我去找他们的老大，就这么简单。”

“说得好像你打得过他似的。”Cisco对Corwin毫无信心。

“当然打得过，我可不想这么早就死掉。”Corwin没有细说白天遇袭的事儿，他身上的伤还疼着呢。

Barry没管他们，他忙着看Harrison。之前带角者入侵S.T.A.R.Labs的时候他确实被Zoom那家伙缠住了，虽说Harrison没有受伤（“伤都在我身上呢！”Corwin强调。），但是Barry无法停止自己担心的情绪蔓延。

“那就打吧。”Harrison突然说。他把叉子扔到空盘子里发出清脆的撞击声。“我已经受够那玩意儿天天24小时在我脑子里翻腾了。”

“你其实更想赶紧把我踢出去吧，H+arrison？”Corwin说。“起码给我两天时间养养伤。”

“我们也需要时间准备，到时候会需要大量的能量盒。”

Cisco叹了口气，反正没得休息是吧？他已经很习惯了。

吃过饭，Harrison去看Jesse。Barry跟在他身后，但是停留在了拐角处。

女孩儿的精神似乎还行，她不愿自己的父亲进入隔离间，所以父女俩隔着那道透明的门墙说了会儿话。“蔓延速度变得很慢，这个镯子挺有效果的。”

“这件事很快就会解决了，你再坚持几天。”Harrison让自己微笑起来，不去问Jesse为什么换上了长袖的衣服。

“我不怕。爸爸你别担心。”

“我保证，很快就没事了。”

Jesse伸手贴上父亲的手掌，笑着说：“我信。我永远相信你。你是我所不能的爸爸。”

 

“Jesse还好吗？”Barry一边往Harrison肩上浇水一边问。他就着热水的温度亲吻肩头的皮肤，看着视线中白色的皮肤染上粉红色。

Harrison嗯了一声，闭着眼睛。他软软地靠在Barry怀里，就连睫毛都被沾得湿润，眉梢眼尾流露出些微的疲惫。他想要Barry的亲吻。他想要Barry的抚触。他想要Barry的拥抱。带着炽热的温度，沉重的力量，柔软的触感，珍惜的情绪。他不用说话，甚至不用一个眼神一个动作。他知道自己想要什么，Barry都会知道并且给他，超乎预期。

Harrison能感受到长着薄茧的指尖轻轻抚过自己的皮肤，比包裹着两人的热水更加滚烫的触感在他的皮肉上留下清晰的痕迹。Barry的抚摸令他感到些微的放松，在他脑中躁动的玩意儿似乎也因为他四溢而出的满足感而暂时地蛰伏。

“我承诺过，会告诉你。”Harrison说，伸手握住了Barry的手。

Barry似乎有些意外，又有些开心。“Harry？”

Harrison从Barry怀里离开坐起来，转身与他面对面。“在我脑子里的是一个预言，Barry。它告诉我，我的命运属于为我命名的那个人。而Harrison Wells这个名字，来自于未来的Corwin。”


End file.
